Gilmore Girls: Season 8
by GimoreCrossing
Summary: Set a couple years after the finale. What's been going on in Stars Hollow? Lorelai may be pregnant, Rory has a book review a little close to home, and an unexpected death throws everything in their world upside down. Also Lane has to deal with a famous husband, and making her own way in life despite what has been dealt to her. Not the best summary, but look inside!
1. Episode 1: Nicholas Cage and Pee

Author's Note: I am not clever, or lucky enough to be the owner of Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated. I am just a fan with too much free time.

OOO

"Oh Lucas!" The familiar singsong greeting that still to this day brought a smile to Luke's face echoed through his busy diner. Lorelai came wobbling in the diner weighed down by her bags of department store clothing, and who knew what else. She looked around, and of course occupied a table for four all by herself. Luke knowingly poured a cup of coffee, and went over to her table.

"I thought you weren't going to the mall again this week?" he teased as he set the coffee beside her. She ignored this, and cast aside her old to-go cup in exchange for the new cup.

"Well upon review, I decided that was just crazy talk. I was beside myself when I said those things. Besides I had to get a dress for the anniversary."

"As opposed to the ten perfectly unworn dresses you have in our closet?"

"Fourteen and yes."

"You need help. I'm going to find a shopaholic support group and sign you up."

"A girl needs good dresses every once in a while. If our two year wedding anniversary isn't one of those, then I just don't know what is. What're you going to wear? Some brand new flannel?"

"Why does it need to be brand new?" Luke said with a slight smile, going to refill Ms. Patty and Babette's coffee cups. Babette gave his butt a quick pinch, and Ms. Patty laughed out loud.

"What did you get Lorelai?" asked Ms. Patty. "A sexy mini black dress I hope?"

"Of course not Ms. Patty. It's a mini flannel dress of course. Always gets Luke going!"

"Really?"

"I think you should wear one of those whipped cream bikinis," Babette cut in. "I wore one on my second anniversary, and Maury just ate it up!"

"Well Luke is more a cheese-whiz kind of guy you know. Maybe I'll buy a box of crackers and we'll just go wild."

"Oh jeez," muttered Luke. "I have… work to do." Luke promptly walked back to the kitchen. Lorelai quickly pulled one of the bags off of the chair beside her and waved the ladies over to look inside.

"Oh my," said Ms. Patty. "That reminds me of this dress I used to wear for my third husband. I remember I was never able to keep it on for very long… or any dress for the matter. Not with my third husband."

"Oh my sugar," gushed Babette. "You have to come by my place for pictures before he sees it. Promise me?"

"I promise Babette. You really think he'll like it?"

"What's not to like?" said Kirk appearing out of nowhere and peaking over her shoulder. Lorelai quickly closed the bag. "That's an awfully sexy dress. When you're finished with it, can Lulu use it? Assuming it doesn't get too filthy of course."

"What are you doing Kirk?" said Lorelai, ignoring his extremely inappropriate question as usual. "Aren't you supposed to be organizing the Days of Summer festival?"

"Taylor said I could have a ten minute lunch."

"How generous of him."

"Yeah, which do you think Luke can make quicker, a peanut butter and jelly, or a ham sandwich?"

"Ham sandwich."

"Interesting," Kirk said after a small pause, "Well if you're done taking up my time, I'm going to go have get my ham sandwich. Are you sure, ham?"

"Quite."

Kirk walked off to the counter to order, and Ms. Patty leaned back in to talk. "You heard from Rory today?"

"Not today, but I'm sure she'll be calling me soon. She's pretty busy with The Courant you know?"

"Oh, I hope they're not working her too hard."

"I'm sure they're not."

"Is she loving it? I read her review for that new Nicholas Cage movie. Sounded terrible."

"She loves it alright. She really wants to go to book reviews of course, but we all know she loves movies as well."

"Oh she'd be perfect for book reviews. I remember she used to recommend me the best books. I didn't understand the half of them, but they were just so well written. Not sexy enough for my tastes of course."

"You more of a Twilight girl than Proust huh?"

"Twilight are you kidding me? Go ahead and get to the action already. No Fifty Shades for me."

"Oh my," Lorelai said as Luke came back to the table carrying a plate of food over to her table. He sat it down and she examined the perfect looking burger setting besides the mountain of chili covered French fries. "Luke will you marry me?"

"I already did… but I'm game if you are."

"Of course-"her phone went off; she looked down, "It's Rory!" Luke pointed outside and she quickly rushed out while answering her phone. Even after two years of marriage, Luke still didn't permit cell-phones.

"Hey Rory!"

"Mom help! I have to go see the other new Nicholas Cage movie tonight! Why does my boss hate me?"

"Oh Rory, don't be so dramatic. Of course he doesn't hate you. Nicholas Cage is a perfectly fine actor."

"Liar!"

"How could you tell? I said it with a straight face and everything. It doesn't look like a bad movie. It has that one girl… from that one show in it."

"Which show?"

"You know, that one where they're all Mormons or gay or something."

"Oh jeez Mom!"

"Well honey you gotta work your way up. You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold… What's next."

"Wiser. You gotta be wiser."

"That's right. Good song."

"Mom focus on Nicholas Cage."

"Oh God, not if I can help it."

"Thanks mom, you're really helpful."

"I'll offer advice. Bring a friend. Maybe even a guy friend. You know, like a date."

"Fresh out of those sorry."

"Not a single guy to take my pretty girl to the Nicholas Cage movie?"

"No, they all ran off after they heard I was going to see a Nicholas Cage movie."

"I'm starting to feel bad for poor Nick."

"Me too… okay bye!"

"Bye Rory!"

OOO

"Avon!" Emily yelled across her dining room, trying to catch her maid's attention. Her maid of course didn't hear her, she was to busy trying to flee the dining room.

"It's Rhonda," said Richard with his nose buried in his newspaper. "You fired Avon last week for serving the DAR iced tea without iced tea spoons."

"No," snapped Emily, "That was Paula. I fired Avon for being unable to shave off that unsightly mustache."

"That's right," said Richard, "Terrible woman. Her mustache was thicker than mine."

"Rory write anything in there?" asked Emily.

"No, not so far. I think she said something this morning about reviewing some movie tonight."

"You spoke with her this morning?"

"Yes, I thought I had told you?"

"No," snapped Emily again, "You know, I think those girls would never talk to me if not for you Richard. I don't know what I ever did to them."

"Oh Emily," Richard sighed as he sat his paper down. "You're just being dramatic. Rory asked to speak with you, but I told her you were busy with your DAR fundraiser this Tuesday."

"Why would you tell her something like that?"

"Because you were busy with the DAR fundraiser. I could hear you yelling at the caterer from across the house."

"Well that's because they said they didn't have enough Cornish hens. Can you imagine a support-the-troops fundraiser without Cornish hens? It's an outrage."

"A downright scandal."

"You know Richard, just one morning without your unpleasant sense of humor would be nice." Emily took a small bite of her lamb chop and her fork back down "This lamb chop is too salty. How's yours?"

"It's fine Emily."

"Well mine is salty… and the doctor said it wasn't good for you to have too much salt."

"Well it's not too salty. It is fine," Richard replied irritated. "I wish we could make it through one meal without you mentioning my heart. Really Emily you're acting like my mother."

Emily gave him a look that could kill and he promptly quit speaking. "Rhonda!" The maid came in the dining room timidly. "This lamb chop is too salty! What did I tell you about salty food in this house?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore. Would you like me to make something else?"

"No, I'd like it if you could make lunch correctly the first time. My granddaughter is coming to dinner this Friday, and I'd like to be able to properly feed her is possible."

"It won't happen again Mrs. Gilmore."

"I should hope not, now take this food out of here. I've lost my appetite. "Emily sat up shaking her head, "I'll be back before dinner Richard. I have to go look at venues for the function."

"That's fine Emily. I think I'll go start out to pick up that book Rory recommended me. I'll see you at dinner."

OOO

Sookie's house was just as chaotic as usual when Lorelai walked in, kids laughing and playing and the smell of delicious food lingering in the air. Sookie came to the door in her usual stained apron with her hair pulled up messily above her shoulders.

"Hey Lorelai, come back here. I'm trying a new type of duck sauce, and I need your thoughts on it."

"You already have the perfect duck sauce though Sookie!"

"I know, but what's the biggest room in the world? The room for improvement! I want to try it out on you before I do The Dragonfly."

"Oh fine," said Lorelai, knowing it was useless to resist. She let herself be ushered into the kitchen, where there were multiple things simmering on the stove. Sookie grabbed her ladle, and brought over a bit of the sauce for Lorelai to sample. Lorelai blew on the sauce a couple of times before obliging Sookie.

"This is good Sookie…"

"This is good Sookie but…"

"Well your regular duck sauce is just perfection you know that."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be complacent. I have my regulars, but what if they get tired of me, and decide to eat somewhere else? Jackson walked into the kitchen from outside; he kissed Sookie on the cheek and looked at her.

"I've been married to you for a long time now, and I could never get tired of your food." He looked at the stove, "You're messing with your duck sauce again?"

"I don't want to become complacent," Sookie repeated.

"Sookie you don't paint eyebrows on the Mona Lisa, and you don't mess with your perfect duck sauce recipe." Jackson said heading back outside to his gardens.

"He has a point Sookie," said Lorelai. "Your duck sauce is pretty much perfection."

"Ugh," complained Sookie to herself. "Enablers! When all of my customers leave me, I'm blaming the both of you." Her over timer went off and made them both jump. "My pies!" She quickly ran across the kitchen for her oven mitt, and pulled out three golden pies.

Lorelai stood back up, "I have to get going. I need to hide my new dress before Luke gets home and sees it."

"Oh, the new dress huh? Ms. Patty told me it was quite sexy."

"I knew I shouldn't have shown it off to them. The whole town probably knows by now."

"I don't know what you were thinking," teased Sookie. "You sure you can't stay for pie? I made custard, peach, and cherry."

"I'd love to Sookie. You know, I'm not in much of a pie mood anyways." Lorelai said as Sookie picked up a pie to set on her cooling rack by the kitchen window. "I think I'd rather have… "She saw the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter before her. "One of Jackson's freshly picked apples!"

Sookie dropped her pie on the floor and looked at Lorelai with a shocked expression.

"You're not!" she said ignoring the pies.

"I'm not what?"

"You know!"

"Sookie what are you talking about!"

"You don't want pie… you're eating FRUIT!" she said dramatically.

"No," gasped Lorelai. "You don't think?"

"Pregnant," Sookie said with a wide grin spreading across her face. "You got a bun in that oven of yours!"

"Sookie we don't know that… remember last time?"

"Yeah, but I mean c'mon…. we need some excitement around here. You and Luke are so ready for a baby!"

"How do you know what we're ready for?"

"Well everyone else is ready for you guys to finally have a baby." Sookie squealed, "Oh a little Luke baby! In a flannel sleeper. Ooooh!"

"Jeez Sook, talk about getting ahead of yourself." Lorelai looked around nervously. She needed to think. "I have to go. Say nothing to nobody! Promise me!"

"I won't," Sookie said grinning. "I promise."

Sookie zipped her lips and smiled at Lorelai as she walked away. "Oh a baby for Lorelai and Luke!" she danced around her kitchen happily.

"Sookie!"

"Sorry Lorelai. Nothing to nobody I swear!"

OOO

Rory stepped out of the theatre with a headache. The movie was terrible as predicted, and she decided that next time she would just refuse the Nicholas Cage movie, and risk being fired. You had to draw the line somewhere. Her phone began ringing, it was her mother.

"You're needy today," she said as she answered the phone.

"You have to get home! "

"Extra needy."

"How quick can you get here?"

"I don't know, an hour or so. What's going on? You're scaring me."

"I think I might be… with child."

"What," Rory said. She almost dropped her phone in shock. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say you were pregnant!"

"I might be. Get here pronto! Make sure you bring a pregnancy test!

"Jeez first Nicholas Cage now this… why can't you buy a pregnancy test yourself. People will think I'm a loose woman!"

"Yeah, I'll go directly to Taylor's and buy one!"

"I see your point. I'll be there shortly." Her phone beeped in her ear, she had another call. "Mom it's my boss, I'll be there soon." She switched over, "Hello?"

"Rory how was the movie?" Her editor asked with a slight laugh in his voice. "You don't even have to answer that. I already know. Look, I called because I have an assignment for you. A new hot book is on the shelves, and we need someone to review it. My other staff is tied up at the moment, and I was wondering if you'd be interested. I believe you've mentioned some hundred-something times that you'd like to review books."

"Of course I'd love to," Rory tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Which book is it? I'll pick it up while I'm out."

"Hold on, I have it written here somewhere. Yes, here it is… it's by a Jessie Mariano."

Rory had to stop herself from dropping the phone again. "Jess?" She could barely breathe. She knew that he had written quite a few books, but she never expected this. To be asked to review one professionally. It seemed too ironic to be true.

"Excuse me?" her editor asked. "Yes it's called Dodger by Jess Mariano. It's a hot new romance. They said the movie rights have already been sold. I would like to have the report by Friday if you don't mind."

"Yes… that will be fine." Rory hung up the phone and paused for a moment while leaning against her car. She looked at the movie theatre. "My life is getting crazier than any movie," she muttered to herself, opening up her car door.

OOO

Rory stared at the bathroom door and knocked again. "Mom?"

"Rory for the love of God quit knocking on the door."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know I just peed on it!"

"Gross!"

"Well you asked."

Rory leaned against the wall facing the bathroom door. "Well how long does it take?"

"I don't know Rory it's been over twenty-five years since I took one of these! Quit yelling through the door. I feel like we're reenacting Kill Bill here. You don't have a shotgun do you?"

"I'm coming in." Rory opened the door to see her mom looking at the pregnancy test on the counter. She looked from the box to the test with a scared expression. Rory piped up, "Well?"

Lorelai threw the box down beside the test. "I can't look, I'm too nervous. You check."

Rory went up to the test. "I don't want to touch it. Your pee is all over it." She looked at the box. "The plus means what?"

"That there is a bun in my oven, that I am with child… that I am the P-word." Lorelai sat down on the toilet for support. "Well?"

"You're the P-Word Mom." Rory looked around awkwardly. "Congratulations?"

Note: Not the best intro I am sure, but I need to set the background for the story. I fully plan on including more of the regular cast in this.


	2. Episode 2: The Child and The Brick Wall

It was the next morning after Lorelai got the big news, and she knew she couldn't just tell Luke. She didn't know why she was afraid to tell him, but she was. They usually were both caught up in their children they already had, that they didn't ever really discuss the possibility of having their own. Luke was working at the diner, and Lorelai had to work anyways. When she got to the Dragonfly the first thing she chose to do was go to her personal therapist's couch… Sookie's kitchen.

As usual the kitchen was in total chaos. Sookie's cooks were running around the kitchen hard at work. Various foods were simmering, baking, and being prepared. In the midst of all the chaos was Sookie. When she saw Lorelai walk in she gave her a knowing grin, and designated one of her workers to finish chopping the large assortment of bell peppers.

"So, any big news to share?" Sookie was trying to be ambiguous.

"Well our suspicions from yesterday have been confirmed. I am…with child."

"Oh you're _pregnant!?" _Sookie whispered the last word.

"Don't say it! Don't. We have to call it something else."

"What? Why?"

"Because Stars Hollow has ears everywhere, and I don't want Gossip Girl blogging about me later."

"What are you talking about? Who's Gossip Girl?"

"Ugh Sookie, I swear! Don't you have cable?"

"Yes, but I usually only watch the Food Network," Sookie laughed to herself. "Or that darn Dora. Everywhere I go its Dora this, and Dora that, and every time I'm at the store all I can see is-"

"Sookie focus. I have an actual problem here!"

"How is it a problem? You're married to a great man that worships you, and now you're infected."

"Infected?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Well you said we couldn't say the real word, I was speaking in code."

"Think of a different code. If Stars Hollow hears I'm infected, that wouldn't be much better."

"Fine, you choose the code word."

"Fine," said Lorelai in contemplation. "Let's say that I am hungry."

"Oh that's a good code word!"

"I know right? This could be fun. But seriously," began Lorelai. "What if Luke doesn't want me to be hungry."

"Then he shouldn't have taken his utensil out of the package."

"Sookie gross!"

"Sorry, just the code talk you know? Why wouldn't he want you to be hungry though? Has he said something in the past to make you think so?"

"No, but usually when a man wants you to be hungry, he lets you know right? Didn't Jackson want to have four kids in four years or something like that?"

"Well yeah, but Jackson also sleeps with his cucumbers, and massages his watermelons from time to time."

"Dirty," Lorelai said, unable to help herself, and they both began to giggle. "Too bad he doesn't massage your watermelons eh?"

"Oh but he does," said Sookie mischievously. "And then he-"

"Sookie no more info please," Lorelai held up her hand to cut her off. "We've just never discussed this since we've been back together, or married, or anything. I always assumed we would someday, but I mean my clock won't tick forever. If I'm going to be hungry, I might as well be hungry now. How do you think he'll feel?"

"Probably really happy Lorelai, I can't imagine anything else."

"You think I'm just being silly?"

"You're just being hungry I think. I know I'm getting hungry."

"You're pregnant too Sookie? I thought you got your tubes-"

"No, like hungry hungry. You want to try some of my new scones? They're cinnamon pecan, with the slightest hint of vanilla." Sookie went over to retrieve her fresh scones from the cooling rack as Michel rushed in.

"Lorelai your mother is on the phone," he said to her looking extremely irritated, and grumpy, and French.

"Just take a message Michel, I'm busy." Lorelai went and fetched her favorite coffee cup before pouring herself a steaming cup.

Michel just looked at her, "I can see you're terribly busy, and as much as I like being your message boy, I'd rather not talk to her again. She is in a foul mood."

"I'm sure you can relate," Lorelai teased back. "Fine Michel," she sighed, "I'll talk to her. Ugh, I'm too hungry for all this." She winked at Sookie as she went into the main lobby of the Dragonfly to answer the telephone.

The lobby was an always changing atmosphere of just the right amount of class, with hints of fun and personality thrown in for good measure. In one corner she had her assortment of collegiate books mixed with Harlequin romance novels for good measure. Next to that he had several Stars Hollow pamphlets that Taylor had dumped on her. She didn't have the heart to put them in the trash where she felt they belonged, so she gave them their own corner table, and Michel tried futilely to keep them organized within his insane system.

Lorelai went up to the front receptionist desk, and picked up the phone with a deep sigh. "It's a wonderful day to be at The Dragonfly Inn! This is Lorelai speaking, how may I make all of your Connecticut luxury inn dreams come true today?"

"My God!" said Emily. "Do you answer the phone like that every time? I think I'm getting a migraine."

"Hello mother, how are you today?"

"Fine, I'm fine I guess. Really Lorelai, you need to work on that. It was very unpleasant."

"I'm sure you didn't call just to critique my phone greeting Mom." The truth was she never answered her phone like that, but when Lorelai was feeling down, sometimes teasing Emily was just the thing she needed.

"No I didn't," Emily said. "Your father's retirement ceremony is tonight, and I was wondering if you were still going?"

"I don't know Mom, the Days of Summer festival is tonight and I have obligations-"

"Really," began Emily coldly. "It's so important that you go? That absurd town of yours has a ceremony every week, and you would rather be there then celebrating the once-in-a-lifetime retirement of your own father?"

"Well no," Lorelai said with a frown. "He retired once before though you know?"

"This time it is serious Lorelai," Emily said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"How do you know?" Lorelai was a little worried that Emily sounded upset.

"It's in his mood. He's much sadder this time, he's accepted that it is way past time, and he is just so accepting of it."

"How very un-Dad like," Lorelai replied.

"I know, I'm very worried about him. Not that he cares how I worry. He just brushes me off like I'm an annoyance and not a concerned wife."

"Well Mom you know you can be kind of…"

"Kind of what exactly?"

"Overly concerned sometimes," Lorelai finished mildly.

"Yes, my husband has had two heart attacks in the past ten years, and I am overly concerned? I guess I should just go around sipping martinis, and get a tattoo saying 'Living the good life' like Casey Anthony across my chest, then I would be more normal like everyone else. Then my husband would treat me like a wife, and not some cancerous tumor on his-"

"Mom I'd love to go to Dad's retirement ceremony. I'll even bring Rory with me!"

"You will?" Emily instantly brightened up. "Well splendid, be there at seven and don't wear-"

Lorelai hung up the phone.

OOO

Rory as usual was walking around with thoughts buzzing her head like a swarm of bees. She wasn't sure what to think of her mother's upcoming motherhood, and she really didn't know what to think of reviewing Jess' novel. She knew that she needed nothing more than some best friend time, so of course she had to go over to her best friend Lane's house.

Lane had her own little three bedroom house now. It was nice and humble, and not too far from the community action. Just like Lane had always sworn to Rory she would never live in. It was yellow and cute, and very tame. A lot had changed in Lane's life. Her husband Zack's band Hep Alien had finally taken off, and they were a huge success. The only downfall is that Lane was no longer their drummer. She was calm and domesticated, and she had said she didn't think it was right for a mother of young children to be a drummer in a rock band.

Rory wasn't sure what to think of any of this, but she accepted Lane's choice like any good friend should. Besides, if Lane was too famous, she would never be waiting in Stars Hollow for Rory to talk to when times got hard.

She stepped on the Welcome mat on the porch and rang the doorbell. Lane almost instantly came to the door. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing no makeup and one of her boys was kicking and screaming in her arms. The other kid was weighing down her foot, with his legs wrapped around her leg in a death lock.

"Rory," said Lane with an exhausted smile. "Come in, I didn't know you were coming. I would have put the twins down for a nap."

"We don't want a nap!" spat Steve.

"We want to watch Diego!" shouted Quan.

"No! Cars!" yelled Steve.

"Boys!" Lane cut in loudly. "I said it is nap time. Now get to bed or I will call your Grandma Kim."

Both boys' eyes got wide and at the same time they said, "Yes Mama," and shuffled off to their room in depressed compliance.

"Oh my," said Rory. "They are already afraid of her huh?"

"Yes they are," said Lane. "It's a great weapon."

"That's kind of twisted," said Rory laughing at her friend.

"Not really. She's also they're favorite person in the world. They have gone to Sunday school with her for the past two weeks. They returned singing hymns for two days straight each time. Now _that_ is twisted."

"How's Zack?"

"He's fine. He's actually coming home tomorrow for a couple of day's break from his tour. They're new song is huge! You hear it yet?"

"I was listening to it earlier. I love it. It may even be better than Heart Stopper."

"I don't know. I kind of think that's their Stairway to Heaven, or Smells like Teen Spirit, you know."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It rocks though."

Lane held up her hands real quick. "I'm going to make sure the boys are in bed. They're being awfully quiet." She ran to the back room, and Rory let herself into her living room. She decided to have a seat on Lane's futon (she wasn't completely domesticated yet).

Lane came back into the room and collapsed next to Rory on the futon. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well," began Rory looking around. "Are all your windows closed?" Lane nodded her head. "Well, Mom is pregnant!"

Lane gaped at her, "You're joking! That is so great. It's about time, I was so ready for them to have a baby."

"You were?"

"I think everyone was. Weren't you?"

"I don't know," said Rory. "It's weird enough that Dad has Gigi you know? Now I have another sibling on the way. I feel like I've been replaced by both parents." Rory sighed and looked down at her feet, "I know I'm totally selfish, but I can't help it. I'm an only child at heart, damn it."

"Well of course you're a little bit… apprehensive. You and Lorelai are like the closest family in the world. I'm sure it was weird enough when she married Luke."

"Not really," said Rory. "When she married Luke I was happy for her, I didn't want her to be too lonely when I began my career and moved away, you know?"

"Hartford's not that far away though. It's not like The New York Times. You still want to go work at The New York Times right?"

"Yeah, but that's not my point Lane. I didn't want her to be lonely. I mean she has Luke, but she still misses me. I'm kind of worried that she won't miss me anymore."

"You should be happy for her! This is great. Now you can go to New York and not feel the least bit guilty."

"Do you think she'll still miss me if I did?"

"I don't think anything could change your bond with Lorelai. I think you know that."

"I don't know, I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

"Rory," Lane said in a serious tone. "You have all the opportunities in the world. You're talented, smart, and you are single with nothing holding you here except for yourself. You have an Ivy League education for crying out loud. Your mom is going to miss you, but now she'll have a new baby to help take the edge off that pain. You should not be feeling anything but happiness. "

"You're right," said Rory. She didn't want to talk about this with Lane any more. She expected sympathy, but she could tell Lane had none to spare. She seemed exhausted, and miserable. "Are you alright Lane?"

"Yeah," said Lane waving her hand dismissively. "I'm great. The boys just woke me up early."

Rory respected her right to wallow too much to press the issue.

"How's work?"

"Fine," said Rory quickly. "I finally get to review a book!"

"Yay, no more crappy movies!"

"I know," said Rory. "But get this. My first novel is written by Jess Mariano."

"As in your Jess?"

"As in Luke's nephew Jess," said Rory definitively. "He hasn't been my Jess for quite a while. If he ever really was."

"Do you think it's ethical? You reviewing Jess' book?"

"What do you mean, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you wouldn't exactly be unbiased would you? I mean, I know I couldn't be, and I never even kissed him."

"I hadn't really thought about it," said Rory. "Now I'm worried. Should I not take the review you think? I doubt it's too late. I just bought the book on the way over here, but I could probably return it." She pulled out the book from her handbag and looked at the shiny hardback cover. She was too curious to return it at this point.

"I don't know Rory," said Lane. "I'm not really a journalist. I don't know the code of conduct and whatnot. Is there any law against it?"

"No," said Rory. "But it wouldn't be fair to Jess really if I did this review. I mean, I think it could damage both of our careers. Potentially."

"Well that wouldn't be good," said Lane with a slight bitterness in her voice. She always got a little defensive when careers came into play. Lane looked at the clock and shot up. "Oh no, I'm running late!"

"Late? For what?"

"Work," said Lane irritably. "Mrs. Kim should be here any minute to watch the boys. Sophie needs me for inventory!"

"Well go! I'll stay with the boys. It'll give me a chance to start on the book. Call Mrs. Kim and tell her not to rush."

"Are you sure," Lane asked hopefully. "The boys are a handful."

"It'll give me practice for babysitting. I probably will be babysitting for my mom all too soon."

"Maybe Lorelai will have twins," Lane teased.

"Not funny!" Rory looked at the clock. "You better go. Sophie might hit you with a banjo if you're late for inventory."

OOO

Lorelai knew she had to tell Luke eventually, and when she got off work, she went to Luke's for dinner as usual. It was only Wednesday, so he wouldn't be too busy to get some news. Then he'd have plenty of time to digest it before he came home. She stepped out of her vehicle and waved at Ms. Patty who was smoking a cigarette outside of her studio across the street.

When she stepped into the diner she was surprised. The diner was as busy as ever. Luke was completely swamped taking orders, and was pacing about looking stressed. Lorelai quietly took a table next to Kirk and Lulu, and waved at them in a greeting.

"Hi Lorelai," said Lulu. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright," said Lorelai nervously. She wasn't in the mood for small talk for once, but she smiled anyways. "How are you enjoying summer vacation?"

"I'm really enjoying it. Though August is creeping up all too quickly."

"I bet it is. At least there is the Days of Summer festival tonight!"

"I know," Lulu said brightly. "I'm sure I'll see you there?"

"No, unfortunately my Dad has a retirement ceremony tonight. It's going to suck big time. Like Ke$ha levels of sucking."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Lulu with a frown. Kirk crossed his arms and scoffed at Lorelai.

"Kirk! You know I wouldn't miss your ceremony if it wasn't important. I know that Taylor has you in charge this year, and I was really looking forward to the festivities you planned."

"I'm sure you weren't," said Kirk dismissively. Lorelai was about to reply when Luke came up.

"Wednesday night grilled cheese with soup?"

"Sounds good sugar-britches," said Lorelai with a nod.

"Stop," said Luke turning red. "I thought you had that fancy ceremony tonight?"

"Well, it's only four-thirty now," Lorelai looked at Luke's watch. "I still have a while to procrastinate and talk myself out of going." Lorelai paused then blurted out, "I have news for you anyways."

Luke sat down immediately, "What kind of news?"

"After my grilled cheese please," said Lorelai feeling like a coward. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as he walked back to his kitchen. Lulu stood up in the dining room, and at first Lorelai thought she was fighting with Kirk.

"I have news also Kirk!"

"You're leaving me? You finally came to your senses?"

Lulu laughed at him, and then her eyes began to well up with tears. "No silly, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad!"

The diner suddenly busted with applause, and Luke came out smiling with a celebratory bottle of champagne. Kirk was speechless, and beside himself with apparent glee. "I….can't…breathe." he said to nobody. "You knew about this?" Kirk asked Luke.

"Of course I knew," said Luke nudging Kirk in the side and sliding him a glass of champagne. "This is a pre-Days of Summer celebration. To Kirk and Lulu!"

"To Kirk and Lulu!" the dining room echoed. Luke began pouring champagne for everyone, and passed a glass to Lorelai first.

"I'm so happy for you!" said Lorelai to Lulu. She gave her a quick hug, and Luke offered a glass to Lulu.

"I'm pregnant Luke," said Lulu shaking her head in laughter. Kirk was sobbing openly now, and Lorelai was looking at the champagne glass that she had already drank from feeling guilty.

"What was your news Lorelai?" Luke asked her.

"Oh I'll wait until later. This is Kirk and Lulu's moment." Luke looked at her oddly. "Not that my news is as big as theirs. At all. It's not. I gotta go!" Lorelai rushed off quickly.

"What about your grilled cheese?" Luke called after her, the door closing in response.

OOO

Lane rushed to the back room of Sophie's music store, and hurried up to sign in for work. Sophie was already started on inventory, and she looked up and waved at Lane in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late," said Lane grabbing her own clipboard. "I had babysitter issues."

"It's fine Lane. I'm not terribly busy, and you're not even late for another ten minutes. You're early."

"Not as early as I like to be though," Lane said apologetically.

"You worry too much," said Sophie waving her hand. "Why would you want to be the least bit early? It's work."

"It's not work if you love it. I need to be here. Really."

"Why? You're boys are perfectly cute, and your house is very nice. I would never want to leave."

"It's my haven. If I can't be playing music, I'd rather be surrounded by it you know?" Lane looked at her clipboard, "I have work to do."

Lane quickly went to work, lost in her own thoughts. She tried not to think about her conversation with Rory or Sophie. They didn't know how she felt. Nobody really did. She wasn't unhappy exactly, just…unsettled.

The alarm went off that signaled customers entering the store, and Lane hurriedly went to greet them. She was surprised to see Zack! She quickly gave him a hug. Behind Zack was Brian, Gil, and (to Lane's displeasure) Jonah.

Jonah was her replacement. He was over six feet tall, with long black hair, and several face piercings. He was a nice guy, but Lane felt extreme pangs of jealousy each time she saw him. Every drumbeat in their songs pounded her heart. She handpicked him herself, her only consolation being that he was a boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you!" interrupted Gil.

"Well I'm surprised," said Lane.

"You look busy," said Jonah.

"I am busy," snapped Lane. "Can I talk to you later? It's inventory day."

"Actually," said Sophie coming out from behind a drum display. "I am giving you the day off! I knew they were coming."

"Are you sure?" Lane tried to hide her disappointment. "It is inventory day."

"I'm almost finished. You are a working machine Lane. Mrs. Kim demanded it anyways, and even I'm not crazy enough to tell her no."

"Mrs. Kim?" Lane looked at her in horror, "What does Mrs. Kim have to do with anything?"

"Well actually," said Zack nervously. "We're going to her house for dinner."

"No!"

"I'll let you call her and tell her that," said Zack with a smile.

"Dinner it is."

OOO

Rory bade Mrs. Kim goodbye, and left Lane's house relieved. The boys were just waking up, and she wasn't sure if she was really up for kids. She felt a little nervous for Lane. She hadn't mentioned dinner with Mrs. Kim, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be a pleasant surprise. She began walking to her old house. She was looking forward to a little more time to read Jess' book. It was interesting so far. The setting was suspiciously Star Hollow-esque.

Paris called her on her way home and she kind of brushed her off. She wanted to discuss her upcoming book review with her, but she wasn't sure if she was up for it yet. She walked up to her old house, and saw Lorelai's car outside. She walked through the door to see Lorelai in full blown stress mode.

"What's going on?"

"Rory," Lorelai looked up from the pile of dresses she had on the couch. "Good you're here, I thought we were going to be late."

"Late?"

"For Richard Gilmore's retirement ceremony."

"What?"

"I sort of told Emily you'd be there. Sorry."

"When is it?"

"At seven."

"Well thanks for the heads up!" Rory looked at the clock. "I don't even have anything to wear!"

"Wear one of my dresses."

"Fine," Rory quickly accepted her fate. She rushed to the couch and began rummaging through dresses with her mom. "How did Luke take the news?"

"He didn't."

"Well he was shocked I'm sure-"

"I didn't tell him yet. I will… tonight."

"Coward."

"Well I was going to tell him. Then Lulu told Kirk she was pregnant and I couldn't steal their moment."

"No!"

"Well, it would have kind of stolen the moment you know? That wouldn't be fair."

"No, I mean a mini-Kirk running around."

"I hadn't even thought about that. Scary."

"Oh you guys can raise your kid's together. Baby-Luke and Baby-Kirk will be best friends."

"That's just weird. You're not my favorite daughter anymore."

Normally that would have made them both laugh, but it kind of stung Rory to hear. She quickly hid this, and decided on a terrible off-white strapless dress.

OOO

The ceremony was over, and Emily and Richard were driving home. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, Richard gave a nice little speech, spoke with Rory and Lorelai, and suddenly felt very tired.

"Well that was a lovely ceremony," said Emily with a forced happiness.

"Yeah, it was nice." Richard said dismissively.

"Yes it was," Emily looked at the car's clock and gasped a little. "It's past ten. You should have taken your medicine an hour ago!"

Richard grumbled to himself, "I did take it an hour ago. Not that you need to worry about it."

"That's quite enough of that talk Richard! If I want to worry, I will damn well do it. Somebody has to watch out for your heart."

"No, nobody does!"

"Yes they do," Emily said, "You're as forgetful as a child sometimes."

"That's exactly what you think. That I am a child! I am not a child! I tie my own tie, I dress myself, and I can damn well take my own medicine. I am retired! Not useless!" Richard began speeding a bit, and was breathing heavily.

"Don't you take that tone with me! I never said you were useless. I swear you're so sensitive."

"I'm through talking with you. I am like a child, and you're like a French waiter, impossible to talk to. It's useless. Just like me."

"I don't think you're useless Richard," Emily said apologetically. "I'm sorry. Let's stop fighting, it's not good for your heart."

"Fine," said Richard with his jaw twitching.

OOO

The dinner table at Lane's house was very quiet compared to the usual chaos. Mrs. Kim's presence was as powerful as ever. She had commandeered Lane's kitchen, and cooked an authentic Korean meal. The children were freshly bathed and changed, and they were eating in almost complete silence.

"How was work Lane?" asked Mrs. Kim pleasantly.

"It was short," Lane said, "but fine."

"Good. Lane I have announcement to make. I hope it brings you much happiness."

"What's that Mama?" Lane expected the worst, she looked over at Zack but he just shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.

"I am leaving the antique business."

"Oh Mama, that is great. I think?"

"Let me finish. I am leaving my store to you. I finish up some things, I file the paperwork, and then it is yours."

"Mine?" Lane's heart was fluttering. She had a job she loved, she knew it couldn't last forever, but like all good things in her life, it appeared to be ending too quickly.

"Yes of course. What did you think? I leave it to Kirk?"

"Well no Mama but-"

"But nothing! You are my only daughter, you have my store!"

Lane opened her mouth but no words came out. She was going to cry. Once again her life, her enjoyment was being taken from her by someone else. She knew it could never last, but she wanted to fight for it.

"Say something!" said Mrs. Kim

"I can't," choked Lane, "It's too much Mama. I'm just…" she resigned herself to her fate. "So happy. Of course I will."

Zack stood up clapping. "Well this calls for a celebration!"

Lane stood up as well, tears falling down her face; she tried to pass them off as happy tears. "I have to use the bathroom." She ran off to go sit on the toilet for a good long cry.

OOO

"Well that ceremony was long!" Lorelai threw her scarf off and onto the floor.

"The longest," said Rory stepping into the house behind her. She threw her own scarf down beside Lorelai's. Luke was already home, and cooking something in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Rory asked Luke curiously.

"Grilled cheese and soup," he said smiling at Lorelai. He pulled her into a long hug, and they exchanged a couple of kisses.

"You're my hero," said Rory taking a seat at the table, and grabbing a sandwich. Lorelai sat beside her, and Luke served them both a bowl of soup.

"Such service," Lorelai said with a wink.

"I figured you'd be hungry, I know how you don't like the food they serve at your parent's…functions."

"What is there to like?" Lorelai took a sandwich of her own and began to eat as well. Luke joined them at the table, with a bowl of salad.

"Oh Luke," said Rory peering into his bowl with a frown. "Mom still hasn't broken you yet?"

"Not everybody has that Gilmore stomach. If I ate like you two I'd have to buy a new wardrobe."

"You can only lead the horse to the water," said Lorelai in mock sadness.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Luke asked suddenly. Lorelai dropped her spoon and spilled her soup on the table in surprise.

"Oh nothing," Lorelai said nervously.

"Mom," complained Rory. She squeezed Lorelai's hand in support. "Don't make me tell him."

"Tell me what," said Luke nervously. "What did you buy this time?"

"Nothing," said Lorelai. She took a couple of breaths, and squeezed Rory's hand back out of nerves. "Luke. We're having a baby."

Note: Thanks for all the nice comments guys. Please feel free to continue, and offer any constructive criticism. I have a lot of ideas, and I wanted to add them to this chapter, but I felt like this was the perfect ending.


	3. Episode 3: Cousins

"Luke. We're having a baby…"

Luke dropped his fork immediately, his mouth still open for a bite of salad that spilled across his lap. He looked back and forth between Rory and Lorelai, waiting for one of them to say something. Then he realized he was supposed to speak, but he didn't know what to say. How familiar.

"Well," said Luke. "That's a good thing, because umm…"

Rory and Lorelai looked at him oddly. He wished he could channel their chattiness for once, he always messed these things up. "I'm really surprised Lorelai. I'm also really happy. I mean it." Luke was surprised to feel tears trying to squeeze out of the corner of his eyelids.

Lorelai visibly sighed in relief, and she took a bite of her food with renewed appetite. "So, you don't have any… other feelings about this?"

"Well," Luke thought for a moment, "No, not really. I've always wanted to have a baby someday. I missed out on so many things with April."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Luke! I was nervous about telling you all week. I wanted to tell you at the diner but then Lulu told Kirk-"

"Oh no," Luke said frowning, "Our baby will probably go to the same school as Kirk's."

Rory laughed a bit at this, "That wouldn't be so terrible. There's no way your kid could get bullied with a mini-Kirk running around."

"That's true," said Luke with smiling at her, "Are you okay with this Rory?"

"Yeah," Rory said (a little too quickly and brightly.) She hated herself for lying and not expressing her feelings, but why should she be selfish and bring down the mood? She could always talk to her mom later. Luke wasn't any good with feelings anyways. Rory stood up to dismiss herself from the table, she knew that Lorelai would never want her to leave, but this was really her and Luke's moment.

"I am going to go and put a dent in this book for my review," Rory turned to walk away.

"Hold up!" Lorelai shouted after her. "You finally get to review a book? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you had your own things going on. It's not that big of a deal anyways."

"Rory, this is great! What book are you reviewing?"

Rory stalled for a moment, trying to think of a way to not tell her mom which book she was reviewing. Jess was always an uncomfortable topic between them. Lorelai usually didn't like Rory's guys, but Jess was special in the fact that she didn't approve of him at all. Jess had made sporadic appearances throughout the years. Rory always made sure to be out of town, and he had a civil relationship with Lorelai for Luke's sake… however Rory knew it wouldn't be a comfortable conversation.

She was about to reply with something lame when Luke's phone rang. He went into the living room to answer it, and Rory looked at Lorelai in shock. "Nobody ever calls Luke's phone. Especially at this hour."

"I know," Lorelai said with a smirk, "It's like the Twilight Zone."

"I hope nobody's hurt or anything."

"I'm sure it's alright. Liz probably needs Luke's help with something. So tell me about the book review."

Luke walked back into the room smiling. "That was Jess. They're shooting the movie here in Star's Hollow." Rory's heart stopped for a moment. How could she avoid Jess for the duration of an entire movie shoot? And why would Jess want to film his movie in Stars Hollow? He felt nothing but disdain for the whole town, which was mostly a mutual feeling.

"What movie?" Lorelai looked confused.

"The movie based on his new book. I think he said it is called Dodger. He said he'd bring me a copy, but I think I'll buy it myself, that way he can get the royalties."

"Wow, Hollywood is coming to Stars Hollow? Taylor is going to die."

"Don't get my hopes up," Luke said darkly.

Rory still could hardly speak. "I'm going to go now," she squeaked out. Her mom gave her an understanding nod, she knew how complicated things were with her and Jess. He was the one guy she never had any closure with. "I really need to start this book."

OOO

The next day Rory was almost certain she should call her editor to cancel the book review. She had stayed up until the sun started showing reading Dodger, and she was more conflicted than ever. She wasn't even halfway finished with the book, and she couldn't help but notice all the similarities between the characters of the novel, and the characters of Stars Hollow.

There was even one character named Beth, who was the main love interest of out-of-towner Jack. Beth was identical to Rory is physical description, and from what she had read so far the similarities didn't stop there.

She knew in her heart she'd never be able to write an objective book review, and it just wouldn't be fair to either of them if she tried. She also knew that she had to finish the novel, and the only way she could lie to herself about why she was reading it, was if she had to review it on a professional level.

It was weirdly fascinating for Rory, who had never been a vain person to read about herself. She always wondered how she was perceived by others, and had assumed it was mostly positive (you don't have the town try to reenact your graduation by being the town snob), but she also was surprised how much she didn't like a lot of the qualities of Beth.

Beth was humble to a fault, and never sought out anything she wanted from people. She was much too shy to truly initiate anything in her relationship with Jack, and she clung on to other guys that didn't understand her ways like Jack did. Rory wasn't comfortable feeling this way about the characters of the novel, because she had always thought that if any relationship was a mistake, it was probably her relationship with Jess.

He was always a free spirit, and she was the introvert who couldn't imagine a life outside of Stars Hollow. He never got along with her mother, which would never have worked for them, because she could never do anything her mother didn't agree with.

All of these thoughts were buzzing through her brain when she finally decided to call her editor. She had moped around all day, and when Luke and Lorelai finally left for work, she decided now was the best time to turn down the assignment, and put all of these complicated feelings to rest.

Her heart was racing with every ring of the phone, and finally it went to his voicemail. She was cursing her bad luck, but she knew if she didn't do this now, she would never work up the courage to give up her one shot at reviewing books.

"This is Eugene. I'm far too busy to answer the phone right now. Leave me a message, and I'll call you back."

"Hey ummm.. Eugene," Rory said awkwardly. "I need to speak to you about this book assignment. I don't think that I'll be able to do a review. Please call me back so I can give you my explanation, and I promise you won't be mad at me."

Rory hung up the phone, and she knew Eugene wouldn't be mad at her anyways. He was a reasonable man, and a good editor. The Courant's integrity was far too important to him. Rory finally put her copy of Dodger with all of her other books in her old room, far out of reach, and hopefully far out of mind. The only person mad at Rory was herself.

OOO

Luke decided to cut out of the diner a bit early. Thursday lunch wasn't particularly busy, and the dinner was ever slower. Caesar would be more than alright to run the diner by himself, and Luke needed to go pay a visit to Liz and TJ anyways.

The good thing about Stars Hollow was that you could be anywhere in about five minutes, and that was if you decided to walk. Luke always drove his reliable truck (less time for chatting with the local lunatics) anywhere he went. He pulled up to Liz's house, and sighed at the mess that was her lawn. TJ always left his half-baked ideas unfinished. Sometimes he would go back and work on these projects, but most of the time they were long forgotten. In the corner of the yard by the tool shed Luke saw the guillotine that TJ insisted they needed for their medieval festivities. Lorelai thought their lifestyle was cute, quirky, and charming. Luke thought it was embarrassing, and borderline white-trash.

The door flew open before Luke was out of his truck, and Doula came rushing out past her mother. She was almost four now, and she was a hefty happy-go-lucky girl. Luke swept her up in his arms, and carried her back into the house for Liz.

"Well howdy big brother, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi," Luke sat Doula down, and the little girl raced out of the living room in a blonde blur. "She's getting big, and heavy… and fast."

"Yes she is," Liz said, walking to her kitchen to fetch beverages. "Big and heavy she gets from TJ, I think her speed she gets from her Daines blood. Maybe she'll run track like you did?"

"Well it would be better than being a female pro-wrestler huh?"

"Don't let TJ hear you say that," Liz returned with two beers.

"Where is TJ?"

"He's out at his brother's house for the night. He should be back tomorrow morning."

"I see. Did Jess tell you his news?"

"Yes," Liz smiled from ear to ear. "He called this morning. His others books were great, but this Dodger really seems to be something else. Did you read it yet?"

"No," Luke said. "I don't really read though. Especially not Jess' novels, that a little too touchy-feely or something you know."

"I guess," said Liz shaking her head in mock disgust at Luke's masculinity. "I think you should read this one though Luke. It feels almost like an autobiography. It's really interesting."

"Is that right?" Luke thought to himself for a moment. "It's weird, if this book is like an autobiography, that it would be filmed here in Stars Hollow isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Liz said. "Then again, you did leave quite an impression on him."

"So did someone else from Stars Hollow."

"Is that why you came to visit me big brother? To tell about Jess' movie? Or do you have some news of your own?"

"Jess told you that to? I told him not to tell anyone." Luke wasn't really angry, but he was a bit surprised.

"Well he had to tell me your news before he told me his. You guys are a lot alike you know? It may be weird, but I kind of consider you to be Jess' dad."

"That is weird," Luke said (trying not to think of the implications of that statement.) "No, I'm more like a big brother."

"No Luke, you're my big brother. You're Jess' dad more than I am his mother. You really should read his novel."

"I'll think about it," Luke said trying to get her to drop the subject. "What do you think about me and Lorelai having a baby?"

"That it's about damn time really. I'm excited for you big brother. You missed out on a lot with April. You get to have your own Doula!"

"I think there's only one Doula."

"No, I mean like a do-over baby. I missed a lot with Jess, and you missed a lot with April. Now we both get to experience those things. The first steps, the first day of school… it's just really nice you know?"

"I haven't even told April yet."

"April is going to be excited. She'll be a great big sister."

"Yeah she will be."

"Do you want to have a boy or a girl?"

"I haven't even thought about that yet. A boy might be nice you know, even the score around here a little?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I'll be happy with anything that Lorelai gives me though."

"That reminds me," Liz suddenly shot up. "I have something for Lorelai to wear on Saturday. Could you give it to her?" Liz ran off to go to her workshop in her garage. She brought back a tiny black jewelry case. "Now don't you open this, you don't want to spoil your anniversary!"

"Liz, I don't think peaking at Lorelai's earrings will spoil my anniversary."

Liz swore, "How did you know it was earrings."

"Because Lorelai loves your earrings," Luke sat the box. "I promise I won't peak at them though alright?" Luke stood up to leave, and Liz pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you big brother, I know you're going to be the best dad ever. I'm so proud of you… and I think Dad would be proud too."

"I think Dad would be proud of both of us," Luke patted Liz on the back and walked out the front door.

OOO

Lane was sorting the vintage records in the back of Sophie's music, when she felt a familiar and eerie tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face (to no surprise Kirk.)

"Hi Kirk! Congratulations on the upcoming baby."

"Thank you Lane, that's very nice of you."

"So… are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I'm looking to buy a guitar."

"Kirk I didn't know you played!"

"I don't, but it's never too late to learn. None of my other careers are getting my anywhere, and now that I have a baby on the way I want to be a successful singer-songwriter."

"Like Jewel?"

Kirk gave her a blank state, "Who's Jewel?"

"A forgotten singer-songwriter," Lane sighed to herself. _Just like my hopes and dreams_ she thought to herself. "What kind of guitar did you have in mind Kirk?"

"Oh, I don't know. What kind would you recommend? What is the best kind?"

"Well that's kind of based on opinion."

"Well what is your opinion? You're not really selling here. Let me help you a little bit, I have years of experience in sales. You should recommend me the second most expensive guitar, but then slowly steer me for the most expensive model you have."

"Alright then Kirk, let me show you our second most expensive store model." Even on days like this Lane loved her job. It was too bad she would have to give Sophie the bad news today.

OOO

Rory's editor didn't return her call until that evening. She was on the way to Luke's Diner, and stopped at the town Gazebo to answer. Her throat felt like she was choking when she answered the phone. "Hello," she barely croaked out.

"Rory, this is Eugene. I just got your voicemail. You said I wouldn't be mad once you explained yourself, so I think I will allow you to do so. However, let me remind you, that you didn't have to accept this assignment in the first place. You made it abundantly clear in the past that you desired nothing more than to review books instead of movies. Now, here we are on your first book review, and you're trying to tell me that you want to terminate your assignment not even a full day into it? I read reviews from other writers on this book, and I cannot imagine it is that bad-"

"Eugene," Rory said smiling, "You seem a little bit mad."

"Maybe a little," Eugene laughed a little on the other end. He was a nice editor, but he had the tendency to be long-winded, and once he stated talking, it was hard for him to stop. "I would like to hear your explanation though."

"Well you see, there's a conflict of interest." Rory took a deep breath, "I know the author. Not in passing either, I know him pretty well. His uncle is my stepfather, he used to live in my hometown, and we even dated for quite a while… before he broke my heart."

"I'd say that is quite a conflict of interest." Eugene seemed to be almost out of words for once.

"It wouldn't be fair. If some competing newspaper found out all that information it would potentially hurt both of our careers. It's a wonderful book though, it's really well written. You should definitely do a review of it; I just don't think I should be the one to review it."

Eugene was quite for a moment, but she could still hear his breathing on the other end of the line. "You know what? I think you should review it. In fact, this will give The Courant a quite unique spin on a book review. Someone who knows the author's insights into the novel, perhaps you will find the source of the novel's inspiration, and you can help the fans separate the facts from the fiction."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't expected to be told that she should still do the review, not only that but Eugene seemed interested in this review in a way that he never had been before. Now she had no excuse not to read Jess' novel, and she would have to continue to visit that painful place.

"If you think it will make a good article Eugene, then I'll do it."

"I don't think it will make a good review, I think it will make a great review."

OOO

Lorelai was fixing to leave the Dragonfly for the day, but decided to and visit Sookie in the kitchen before she went home. It had been a hectic day at the Inn, and she hadn't gotten the chance to catch Sookie up on the latest developments. Michel was signing out for the day, and he nodded to Lorelai on the way out.

Sookie was putting the finishing touches on her deserts for tomorrow, and finalizing her breakfast menu when Lorelai came in.

"Any coffee left?"

"I saved you a little." Sookie put down her pen, and sat down on one of her small stools in the kitchen. "So how did it go last night?"

"Good," Lorelai said. "No drama at all. He seemed happy."

"I knew he would be," Sookie said smiling at her, "Luke's pretty predictable. So does the rest of the town know?"

"Not yet, but I plan on telling Babette tonight when I get home. The whole town should know tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'll do it. How did Emily react?"

"You mean Queen Sheba? I haven't told her yet."

"How do you think she'll react?"

"Badly, we'll probably have a huge fight."

"Yeah, probably… but maybe she'll be happy though."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I think it's going to be terrible. Like the last Charlie's Angel's terrible."

"The movie or the television show?"

"Either one really," Lorelai said. "No, I will tell her on Friday Night Dinner, then we can have our tradition Friday Night Fight, and make up in a week or so like we always do. I'm not dreading it exactly, but I think that it won't be pretty."

"Well we'll know tomorrow for sure."

OOO

Lane was closing up the store, and had just flipped off the lights when Sophie came out from the office. "I see you sold Kirk that fancy guitar," she winked, "Good job Lane. You're really good at this."

"Thanks," Lane said. "I really enjoy working here. It's not even work really, it's like sweet freedom."

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much."

"I really do," Lane began crying before she could stop herself.

"Why are you crying? I didn't even yell at you once today."

"No, you've been great. It's just that… my life is always out of my control. Mama Kim is retiring from the antique business, and she fully expects me to take over the store. I don't want to do that though Sophie, I want to stay here and work with you."

"It's a good opportunity for you though," said Sophie. "Not many young women get to run their own business."

"It will never be my business. Antiques are not my passion, my passion is music. This store is my passion. I will never be happy running Kim's Antique's."

"Maybe you could rename it or something? Antiques Lane has a good ring to it," Sophie wasn't good with human comfort, but at least she was safe to talk to.

"It seems like every time I make something for myself, every time I stop and think, 'Hey this is nice, I love this. This is what I want,' that something or someone rips it away from me. I had a brief window of freedom when I married Zack. I had the perfect man, and I was in a really great band. We were headed somewhere. Then I got pregnant and had the twins. I have never regretted it Sophie, not one single day… but sometimes I just think why couldn't I have a little bit more freedom? Why can't I be Hep Alien's drummer and set the world on fire like they are?"

"I'm so jealous of them," she continued, "I feel terrible about it. I love my boys more than anything in the world, more than I thought possible… but my life isn't turning out right. I just want to work here for a while longer. That's all I really want… then maybe I'd be open to the idea of Antiques Lane, or whatever… but I just want to have some control over my life for once."

"Then take control Lane," Sophie said. "Go all Mick Jagger on your mom and tell her how it's going to be."

"I wish I could Sophie, but I don't think I can."

"Well, change that Lane. If you really want something, you have to fight for it. Nobody can make it happen but you."

"I can't make it happen for myself either. I never have been able to."

Sophie patted her on the back, "You have to someday Lane. Just don't wait until it's too late. Don't be like Guns N' Roses."

"Hey now," Lane said wiping the last of her tears away, "Slash and Axel will work it out someday."

OOO

Rory was eating her cheeseburger and mulling over her editor's decision. She wasn't sure how she felt about anything, but she was tired of being so unsure all the time, of being so introverted… she was tired of being Beth.

Mr. Patty and Babette came by to see her while she was eating. They sat down at her table, and began questioning her about her job.

"Are you waiting for Lorelai?" Ms. Patty asked her.

"No, not today, we've both been a bit busy. I'm working on a review, and she's got… other things going on."

"What kind of other things?" Babette asked hungrily.

"No comment," Rory smiled at her, "I'm sure you'll hear about it shortly. How is Maury doing? I haven't seen him in a while?"

"He's alright. His arthritis has him in agony today, but he's hanging in there."

"That's too bad! I'll have to come by and see him later."

"He'd like that sugar, its real good of you to be so nice to old birds like us."

"Oh it's nothing; you guys are some of my favorite people."

"So Rory," Ms. Patty said in her most seductive tone. "Do you have any boys in your life? Lorelai said you don't, but I just can hardly believe it. There has to be someone."

"No, not at the moment, I try to stay busy you know."

"Oh honey," Ms. Patty seemed disappointed. "When I was your age I was already engaged to my second husband. These are the years when you need to live a little bit."

"I'll find the right guy someday Ms. Patty; I'm not in a hurry."

"You should be," Babette cut in, "Your ass won't look that good forever."

Rory felt her face reddening, and quickly fell silent. "Well be that as it may, I'd like somebody to not be with me just because of my… butt."

"Oh honey, your hearts in the right place I guess," Ms. Patty left the diner after giving Rory a hug, and Babette followed her.

Rory was finishing up her burger when a voice behind her said, "I don't know what they were talking about. I'd say your ass has a couple more good years."

Rory spun around and nearly choked on her burger, she wasn't exactly surprised, but she was definitely caught off-guard to see Jess Mariano standing behind her.

OOO

"How was Liz?" Lorelai asked Luke as she walked through the door. Luke helped her get her work paraphernalia squared away before they sat down on the couch.

"She was good; TJ is staying at his brother's, so she seemed to be enjoying the quiet.

"She still has Doula right?"

"Yeah," Luke said smiling, "You've never stayed with TJ for a full day though, Doula's a breeze compared to him."

"I'll take your word for it," Lorelai laid down with her head across Luke's lap. "I'm tired, and I'm dreading tomorrow. I'm just going to get it over and tell Mom about the pregnancy."

"It won't be that bad," Luke began. Lorelai gave him a shocked look, "Yeah, it will probably be terrible. At least it will go better than last time."

"How do you figure that? She's bound to go full Trunchbull on me. She may put me in the chokey."

"Just don't wear pigtails and you should be safe. Well at least you're not sixteen this time."

"I feel sixteen," whine Lorelai.

Luke ran his fingers through her hair, "You know what Lorelai? I don't feel worried about any of this. I think that everything is going to be just fine… everything seems alright in the world."

"That's exactly when everything starts to go wrong," Lorelai sat up and began taking her work shoes off, kicking them about across the living room.

"I'll find some wood and knock on it real quick."

"Dirty," Lorelai winked at him.

Luke ignored this as usual, "That reminds me. Liz wanted me to give you this." He pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket. "And no, I didn't peak at your earrings for our anniversary!"

"I can't believe she told you it was earrings!"

"She didn't, it was just a good guess." Luke walked into the kitchen laughing. He had made spaghetti with meatballs for dinner, and he began preparing their plates.

"You dirty sneak! I can't believe you tricked me. I was totally going to do the Lady and the Tramp with the spaghetti, but that ship has sailed my friend."

"Jess called earlier," Luke pulled the garlic bread out of the oven as he said this. "He should be coming to town soon. They start filming next week, but he wanted to get here a bit early. He's staying with Liz tonight."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Rory being down here for the weekend would it?"

"Nah," Luke said unconvincingly. "I don't think so anyways. I think he's moved on. Not that it would be such a big deal right? Rory is an adult now."

"No," Lorelai said as she retrieved some cups from her cabinet. "You're right, Rory is an adult, she can make her own choices. I am completely neutral on the whole thing."

"I'm sure you are."

"No really," Lorelai said defensively. "Jess has changed… a little. He's successful now, and he doesn't seem quite as demented anymore. If Rory did decide she wanted to be with him-"

"Rory is not getting with Jess," Luke said bluntly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"She has no interest in him right? She has avoided like the plague for the last three years."

"Just because she avoids him doesn't mean she's uninterested. You just don't get women at all.

OOO

"How are…things?" Rory asked lamely.

"Good," Jess smiled at her. He looked really good. His hair was cut short, in an almost militaristic manner, and his face had a little bit of stubble… just enough to look slightly dangerous. His muscles were pretty well toned even through his grey sweater he had on. Not that Rory noticed. "I'm a major Hollywood sell-out now."

"I'll alert the paparazzi that you're hear," Rory tried being witty.

"I'm a writer, they could care less. That's the great thing about being a famous writer. Nobody recognizes you, or cares what you're doing, as long as you write your books."

"Look at you, a famous writer." Rory was happy to see him despite herself.

"Yeah," Jess said. "Not quite famous, but I'm not terrible either."

"No," Rory said, "You're certainly not."

Jess looked uncomfortable for once, "You read my books then?"

"No," Rory said too quickly. Jess looked a little offended, and Rory realized how rude she sounded. "I really want to; I just want to get time off of work before I do. I don't think I could put it down if started reading."

"Where are you staying at?" Rory was afraid (and kind of thrilled) to think he might be staying at her mom's house.

"With Liz tonight," Jess frowned. "TJ is out of town. He's alright for Liz, but he kind of grinds my gears. I'll probably go to a hotel or something tomorrow night."

"You could stay at The Dragonfly, probably for free."

"Lorelai would probably burn it down before she let me stay there."

"Nonsense, that's all in the past. She's your Aunt now."

"Which makes us cousins," Jess teased her. Rory felt herself blushing again.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. "Mom's expecting me home any minute now."

OOO

Lorelai was getting ready for bed when Rory came bursting through the front door. She was clearly flustered, and she ran off to her old room. Lorelai followed her in there.

"Well hello to you to," Lorelai said lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said. She pulled a book off the back of her shelf. "This is the book I'm reviewing."

Lorelai looked at the author, "Well you obviously can't review this book."

"That's what I thought, but when I told my editor he just got excited. He said it made for a great story."

"Well are you going to review it?"

"I have to," Rory said, "As much as I like movies; I don't want to be the next Roger Ebert. I want to review books."

"Well, I see your point there. Are you sure it won't be too weird?"

"Oh, it's definitely weird. It's even weirder now that he's back in town, and I just ran into him."

"Imagine that," Lorelai said mostly to herself. "Not even in town for an hour and he just happens to bump in to you?"

"Mom don't be like that!"

"No Rory," Lorelai said, "You're doing well, and Jess comes into town like a hurricane and you're already upset and doubting yourself."

"That's not Jess' fault, his movie is shooting here."

"I'm sure he had no control over that right?"

"He's changed mom, he's successful now. I don't think he's as wild as he used to be."

"People like that don't change Rory, not deep down. He's still the same leather jacket wearing Jess from years back. Don't let him fool you."

"I don't think he is, and I don't think he ever was as wild as you think he is. You act like he's the devil."

"You act like he's so tragically misunderstood!"

"Mom I am an adult now! You can't tell me what to do or think, or who I can talk to."

"You're right Rory, but I don't want to watch you make my mistakes either!"

"Well mom, I'm well past sixteen now. I don't have any kids running around do I? I think I'm doing pretty well. I think I've shown actually good judgment. You try to tell me what men I can talk to, like you're one to preach? How many times did you let Dad burn you before you had enough?"

Lorelai stepped back in shock. "Fine, if you think you're so much smarter than me, then see whoever you want. If you like Jess so much then why don't you run off and marry him."

"That's real mature mom! You act like I just jumped into bed with Jess. His name comes up and you go on the attack! I don't even think we'll get together, so how about you quit attacking me. I just wanted to talk to you about my problems… but obviously that's not going to happen."

Rory sat down on her bed with her back to her mom, and Lorelai sat beside her. "Rory," she began, "I'm sorry, I just want what's best for you… you do know that right?"

"Yeah Mom," Rory sighed, "We'll talk tomorrow alright? I know you have a lot going on."

"You're not mad?"

"Yeah, but all the best people are."

"See you tomorrow kid."

OOO

Lane was in the middle of telling her boys about Green Eggs and Ham, when Zack came in the room.

"Oh man," he said, "I missed green eggs and ham! What a bummer! Good night Steve, good night Quan." Zack left their bedroom.

"Can you read us another story mommy?" Steve asked sweetly; anything to avoid bedtime.

"Which story would you like? I've already read three," she kissed his forehead.

"One of Grandma's stories!"

"Which story would that be?" Lane was afraid to hear the answer.

"The story about Jesus," Quan piped up.

"I don't have any stories about Jesus," Lane said frowning.

"You should," said Steve, "They're really good."

"I'll get some alright? Now you boys go to bed, it's already past your bed time."

"Alright mommy," they said in unison. "Love you."

Lane smiled as she left their room. She loved this life as well; she just didn't see why she couldn't have total happiness.

OOO

Rory, Luke, and Lorelai stood side by side outside of the Gimore's manion.

"You go in first," Lorelai said to Luke.

"They're your parents!"

"Exactly my point, they have to be nice to you."

"No, they have to tolerate me," Luke replied, "Which they barely do."

"Rory you knock! They're your grandparents!"

"Fine," Rory rolled her eyes. She was looking forward to seeing her Grandparents anyways. She had talked to them on the phone, but she didn't make nearly as many Friday night dinners as she would have liked. She knocked on the door quietly, and it promptly flew open.

"Rory!" Emily answered the door. She pulled Rory into a tight hug. "It's been too long, look how much more mature you are!"

"Hello to you to mother, I'll let myself in," Lorelai acted offended, but she enjoyed these occasions. The nostalgia was nice, Luke just hung back awkwardly.

"Richard!" Emily called into the living room, "Come say hi to Rory!"

"Hello Rory," Richard called out from the other room. Emily sighed to herself, and waved everybody to come in the dining room. Richard was looking quite unhappy sitting in his usual seat.

"Grandpa how are you, did you enjoy that book?"

"Well I'm still reading it," Richard said brightly, "But I'll be finished soon, I quite like it so far."

"I knew you would," she hugged Richard tightly. "I didn't get to see you after the ceremony, but I wanted to speak with you. I'm finally getting to review a book!"

"Oh that's great!" Richard smiled at her. "This calls for a celebration."

"No alcohol though," Emily cut in sternly.

Richard scowled at her, "Emily, I am a grown man, and if I want to celebrate with a glass of wine, then I will do so."

Richard shuffled out of the room to retrieve the bottle of wine, and Emily mumbled something to herself.

"Mom what's going on?" Lorelai asked her quietly.

"Richard thinks that I treat him like a child, and he's throwing a little tantrum about it. This is the nicest he's been in days."

"Is he okay?" Rory asked worried.

"He'll be fine," assured Emily. "He's just upset about retiring again. He's happy to see you though, keep cheering him up."

"I'll try," said Rory sadly. Richard came back into the room carrying a tray with wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. He began to pour some for everybody.

"I propose a toast," he said as he passed the glasses out. Emily took hers scornfully. "To my granddaughter, Rory Gilmore-"

"Hold up Dad," Lorelai said. "I've got something else to toast about myself."

"Now?" asked Luke.

"To hell with it," Lorelai said smirking. "Mom…dad…. I'm pregnant."

The room went completely quiet. Lorelai looked at her Mom who was still looking scornful. She looked at Rory who looked nervous… Luke was trying to support her.

Then she saw Richard, who was looking at his arm in fear. "Oh no," he mumbled. "I…uh-"

"Richard!" Emily screamed hysterically. Richard fell to the ground with a loud crash, his glass shattering, his wine flying across the carpet.

"Grandpa?" Rory looked down at Richard, his whole color was wrong, he was ghostly white, and his hands were an unnatural purple.

Luke ran over the phone, "I'm calling 911. Hang in there!"

Note: I think I'll bump the rating up to Teen. Thanks for all the kind reviews, and please leave more. They're very nice to read.


	4. Episode 4: Happy Anniversary

Rory couldn't believe this was happening; her grandfather was having another heart attack? She knelt down on the ground beside Lorelai, and looked around in a panic. The whole room seemed to be twirling around, and she began to think that maybe she was having a heart attack herself…

"Mom what?" Rory tried to choke out but she couldn't. Her throat was closing and opening and she could barely even breathe, let alone talk. Richard's color was only getting worse, and she just wanted to do something that would make him get up.

"Just hold his hand honey, that's all we can do for him right now." Lorelai put her hand on Rory's shoulder and Rory felt something like courage swell up in her. She took Richard's hand.

"Richard! Richard! Helps coming," Emily kept repeating like a war chant. She was glued in the same spot and seemed almost frozen with fear. "Ruth! Ruth!" Emily began chanting, Rory looked at her in shock, who was Ruth?

Emily's new maid came rushing in, "Yes Mrs. Gilmore?" Her eyes shot wide in horror when she saw the purple Richard on the floor.

"Mom!" barked Lorelai. "She is a maid, not a nurse! She can't do anything to help Dad!" Emily nodded her head and sat back down on the sofa sobbing.

Rory began sobbing as well, as did Lorelai. Luke hung up the phone and looked around haplessly. "They're on the way. Ruth why don't you wait outside and let them in?" Ruth nodded her head looking relieved and rushed out the door.

OOO

Lane was putting up the last of the dry dishes when Zack came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "How's my antique entrepreneur tonight?"

"Oh just splendid," Lane said dryly.

"Woah," Zack said with his mouth open, "That was hateful." He stepped back and leaned against the kitchen island. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Zack, everything is fine."

"Seriously Lane, don't shut me out. Vent."

"Well," Lane said. "It's just that I don't want to run Antiques Lane."

"Antiques Lane? That's a badass name. Totally rock and roll."

"There's nothing rock and roll about running an antique store Zack."

"Lane, you're the most rocking and rolling chick I know, anything you do is rock and roll."

"You think so? You should have seen me making the boys spaghettio's for lunch earlier. You would have thought I was David Bowie."

"So why don't you tell her you don't want to?" Zack asked airily, Lane shot him a hateful look. "Well you could set her down and tell her what you want."

"That never works with Mrs. Kim," Lane said miserably. "She'll just tell me that I'm ungrateful, and mean, and bringing much shame on her if I don't. Then she'll call me ungrateful again."

"Well it is kind of ungrateful," Zack pointed out.

"I am grateful Zack," Lane snapped. "Really, it's nice that Mama Kim wants to leave me her antique legacy. But I don't like antiques. I like music, and obviously I can't play music for a living so…"

"You don't have to do anything for a living Lane, we're kind of loaded."

"We've been through this Zack. I'm not going to sit around all day like a Korean Trophy wife. I need to do something."

"You're a mom Lane, that's a twenty-four hour a day job."

"I need to work Zack, I want to be more than just a mom. I love the boys, but I also need to have my own dreams and goals like you Zack."

"Well let's talk to Mrs. Kim then," Zack said.

"No way," Lane said in horror, "She'll never listen. It will just be a terrible argument, which I don't need right now."

"Look Lane, I feel guilty every time I'm on the stage and I look over to the drum set, and you're not the one rocking out with me. I have to do something to make sure you're happy, and tomorrow we will go talk to Mrs. Kim. Together."

Lane flung her arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly. "Oh Zack, you're not the best with words, but sometimes you know exactly what I need."

OOO

Luke looked around the waiting room nervously. He couldn't believe how awkward everything was. Emily, Rory, and Lorelai were in complete silence, and Luke didn't know how much longer he could just set around waiting for the news.

"Well," Luke said standing up. "I think I'll go and make a vending machine run, does anybody want anything?"

"A vending machine run?" Emily said as though deeply offended. "No thanks Luke, but maybe you could get me a cup of tea?"

"Do they have tea here?" Luke had never gotten tea at a hospital.

"Oh, I'm sure they do somewhere." Emily said sweetly. Luke shuffled off to find her some tea, and when he was gone Emily said, "Well at least he's gone."

"Mom, don't start that!"

"Well for heaven's sake! A vending machine run? My husband is dying and he wants to buy me a bag of trail mix, or a stale granola bar?"

"He's just uncomfortable Mom," Lorelai said defensively. "He doesn't like hospitals."

"He doesn't like much of anything does he?"

"Mom can you insult my husband at another time? Like when Dad isn't in the hospital?"

"Fine," sniffed Emily. Lorelai rolled her eyes and tried desperately to think of an escape herself. Rory began sobbing again, and Lorelai went over to sit with her. She put a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's going to be alright Rory," Lorelai whispered. "Your Grandfather is a strong man."

"Mom," whispered Rory, "I can't handle it if… if, well you know. The worst happens."

"Well it's a good thing he's going to be fine then," Lorelai whispered back. She began to cry as well, and she looked over at Emily. She wished that she could give Emily a hug as well, but she knew that even if she did, it wouldn't be right. They didn't have that kind of relationship, and at times like this, Lorelai deeply regretted that they didn't. It might have been nice to hug her.

"I love you Mom," Rory said to her.

"I love you to kiddo," Lorelai said. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think your Grandma could use a hug you know?"

Rory got up and hugged Emily. They held each other for a few minutes crying silently, their sadness was so deep that neither of them could speak. Emily looked up at Lorelai, and their eyes locked intensely.

The Doctor came into the waiting room looking grim.

OOO

"Well that was a nice dinner Mom," Jess said as he put his dirty dishes in the sink. It was just Hamburger Helper, but it wasn't very often they had dinner together.

"Thanks Jess," Liz said brightly. "I always add a can of corn into the mix; it really adds a whole new level to the goodness."

"Yes it does, I see your Martha Stewart devotion is really paying off." Jess teased her with a slight smirk.

"Oh Martha Stewart is old news! I watch Rachel Ray now. Have you seen her show? She's amazing!"

"Can't say that I watch too much Rachel Ray, I don't watch much TV at all though Mom."

"I know," Liz said smiling, "You're just like Luke."

"Yeah not so much," Jess said dismissing her. "I don't wear flannel like it's going out of style."

"Flannel was never in style," Liz said. "Speaking of which, I heart you had a run in with Rory today?"

"Flannel was pretty big during the Cobain era," Jess said. He didn't want to discuss Rory with Liz. She had a big mouth, and she didn't want Luke to hear about his encounter with Rory. Jess walked to the front door, "I think I'm going to take a stroll around old Stars Hollow. Maybe get some inspiration for my next novel."

OOO

"Is it bad news doctor?" Emily asked thinly.

"Well," her doctor said slowly, "I'm afraid we can't determine that yet. We have him stabilized for now, but that won't last long. His heart is not in good shape, and we want to take action immediately."

"What kind of action?"

"We need to do another bypass, immediately."

"Then let's do that. What are you waiting for?" Emily demanded.

"Mr. Gilmore is awake, and he is requesting to see his family before surgery. You may want to call anybody else to get them up here."

"Everybody is here," said Emily sadly. "Is it that serious Doctor?"

"I won't lie to you Mrs. Gilmore, it's pretty serious."

"Why though?" Emily yelled. "I did everything you damn doctors told me to do! I got rid of all the alcohol in the house, we've ate fish every night for dinner for the past two years! I did everything you all told me to do!"

"Mrs. Gilmore," the doctor said timidly, "Sometimes these things just happen. There's no reason for it, those are preventative measures, and you all did well, but sometimes that's just not enough."

"So you're telling me this was inevitable?" Emily demanded.

"Mom," Lorelai cut in. "Let's go see Dad." She took Emily's arm and tried to steer her away, but Emily pulled away from her.

"Don't you tell me what to do Lorelai!" Her eyes blazed with anger, and Lorelai stepped back in shock.

"Actually," the doctor said, "He has requested to see everyone individually. "

"Well that's ridiculous," Emily said, "He's acting like he's on his death bed."

The room got very quiet, Rory piped up. "I'll go see him first. Is that okay?"

OOO

Jess walked around the Stars Hollow town square, and examined the familiar surroundings. Nothing had changed at all. Normally Jess would have found that to be depressing, and small-minded of the Stars Hollow residents, but tonight he found it to be refreshing.

He looked at the Gazebo, the bus stop, and the book store… they all reminded him of Rory. It was hard to find anything in Stars Hollow that didn't. Why did he let her go?

Jess was such a free spirit that he annoyed himself sometimes. Why couldn't he just settle down? He knew that he would leave Stars Hollow after his film was finished, but where would he go? He used to enjoy being not being tied down, but sometimes his soul was weary from wandering. He paused by the bench, the same one that he used to argue about books with Rory on, and sat down.

He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. He wished that he could open them and be sitting next to Rory again. This was the very bench where he had made the choice to leave Stars Hollow behind. To leave the love of his life behind, he thought to himself.

He got up from the bench with his head hurting and made the sudden choice to go to the lake.

OOO

Rory slipped into the hospital room nervously, and shut the door behind her. She examined the room, and saw Richard lying on the hospital bed. His color wasn't purple anymore; he was almost as white as the sheets on the bed. Rory almost cried out upon seeing him, but maintained her composure.

"Hey Grandpa," she said bravely.

"Rory," Richard said weakly. A smile stretched across his worn face and he had tears running down his face. "Come sit down here next to me, let's talk for a minute."

"Grandpa, if you're too tired to talk, we can do it later." Rory said hating herself for being such a coward.

"No," Richard said, "Later isn't always guaranteed."

Rory sat down timidly, and took a deep breath. "So, let's talk."

"Rory, I want to offer you some advice. You don't have to follow it, but I still would like to offer it."

"I'll listen to any advice you have to give."

Richard smiled and took Rory's hand. His grip was very weak. "You're the most incredible young lady I've ever known. You're smart, and you're just beautiful… there is nothing in this world holding you back, except for yourself. You've always been so insecure, and indecisive. I want better for you than that."

Rory nodded her head and smiled, "I know grandpa, I hate myself for being such a coward all the time."

"I don't want you to hate yourself," Richard said firmly. "I just want you to remember who you are. You're a Gilmore! You're a Chilton and Yale graduate! You can do anything you want in journalism, and I know you haven't even tried to chase after your dream."

"The Courant is a great paper Grandpa," Rory said lamely.

"It is great, but I seem to remember a certain New York Times you were so fond of?"

"Dreams change Grandpa."

"I don't think yours have though," Richard said dismissively. "I think you fear that they'll reject you again. I think you're afraid to live too far away from Stars Hollow… too far away from your mother."

"Maybe just a little," admitted Rory.

"Is that why you didn't marry Logan?"

The question caught Rory off-guard, but she shook her head. "No," she said, "I didn't marry Logan because it wouldn't have been right. I wanted to make sure that I didn't hold myself back, and tie myself down. I loved Logan, but I didn't want to marry him. I didn't love him enough to put my whole life on hold."

"Then you didn't really love him at all," Richard said simply.

"Maybe," Rory admitted. "I think mostly I just didn't want to give up any opportunities that I had earned. Logan said he was fine with me being a career woman, but I think he expected me to be a… housewife in the end." Rory paused, "I guess I've held myself back plenty though."

"Please don't hold yourself back Rory. Someday when you're old like I am, I want you to look back on your life with complete satisfaction."

"I'll do my best Grandpa," Rory stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Grandpa. I wouldn't be who I am without you."

"That's the best compliment I've ever received," Richard said. "I love you to Rory. Never forget that."

Rory began walking out of the room. Her head felt light on her shoulders, and she still felt like she was dreaming.

"Can you send Luke in here next?"

Rory turned back around, "Luke, you want to see Luke?" Richard nodded his head.

OOO

Rory walked into the waiting room slowly with her arms folded across her chest. Lorelai got up and gave her a tight hug, Luke was sitting down next to Emily. Rory spoke to Luke, "Grandpa wants to see you next Luke."

Luke looked around in confusion, "He wants to see me?"

"Yes," said Rory simply. She was just as confused as he was. Richard had turned out to be much more accepting of Luke than anyone would have thought, but they still weren't particularly close.

"Alright then," Luke stood up awkwardly. He didn't even want to look in Emily's direction. He kissed Lorelai as he walked down the hall to Richard's hospital room.

"This is ridiculous," Emily spat out as soon as he left. "Richard is being so bullheaded about all of this. It's so silly, like he's going to die or something. I mean who is he going to speak to next, the maid?"

"Mom," Lorelai complained.

"Don't you Mom me Lorelai! I have had it with your attitude tonight."

Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to ignore what Emily was saying. This wasn't the place to argue. "I'm not trying to have an attitude Mom, I just think we should respect-"

"Respect what?" interjected Emily. "What would you know about respect? You certainly don't have any respect for me or your father!"

"That's not true!" shouted Lorelai.

"It's absolutely the truth and everybody in this room knows it!"

"No," Lorelai let go of Rory and gently shoved her aside, taking a step towards her mother. "The only thing that everybody in this room knows is that you are being a pain in everybody's ass. Why do you always do this? Why do you always make a scene like a lunatic?"

"I'm a lunatic?" Emily stood up out of her chair. "Well you're a sociopath! You don't even care that Richard is in that room fighting for his life!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Emily ignored her, "It's your fault he's even here!"

Lorelai stepped back as though Emily had actually slapped her across the face, Emily herself even seemed surprised, but she went on. "You just had to tell your father about your pregnancy didn't you? I told you how upset he had been lately, and you could see how-"

"I can't believe you," Lorelai said shaking her head; tears were now openly falling down her face. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

Emily said nothing else; she just crossed her arms and sat back down. Rory looked at them both in horror and ran off.

"Rory come back here!" Emily called after her. Rory turned back around and looked at her in fear.

"Let her go if she wants to Mom," Lorelai said aggressively. "You can't control everyone."

"No it's fine," Rory said looking down, "I'll stay."

OOO

Luke was sitting down in the room next to Richard; he really didn't know what to say. This was certainly more awkward then he could have imagined.

"Well I'm here Richard," Luke said dumbly. "I… Rory said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I believe congratulations are in order," Richard said smiling.

"Thanks," Luke said lamely. "I wish we could celebrate this somewhere else though."

"That makes the both of us," Richard said laughing. "But we must make the best out of what we're dealt."

"Yeah," said Luke, "I'm sorry you're in the hospital."

"It's not your fault," Richard said. "I wanted to speak with you to tell you that I think you'll be a great father."

Luke didn't know what to say so he just remained silent. Richard went on, "I think that you and Lorelai make a nice family. I want you to make me one promise though."

"It depends," Luke said, "Some promises can't be kept, and I don't want to lie to you."

"That's very admirable," Richard said nodding his head. "I want you to promise me that you'll do your best to ensure Lorelai has a relationship with her mother."

Luke considered this for a second, "I don't know if I can do that. They don't get along very well, and I don't know what I can do to change that."

Richard closed his eyes nodding his head, "If I'm not around Emily will need somebody. She'll need Lorelai. Emily may push her away, but that is what she will need."

"I understand," Luke said. "I promise I will do my best to keep the peace between them. I don't know if it will do any good, but you have my word that I'll try."

"Thanks," Richard said crying. "Now give me a minute to compose myself, and then send my daughter if you don't mind."

"Of course," Luke said. He didn't know what to say when people cried, especially men.

Richard calmed himself down, "Well alright then. Take care Luke, and hopefully this isn't goodbye."

"Yeah hopefully," Luke said as he left the room.

OOO

Emily and Lorelai were still not speaking with each other when Luke came back, and Lorelai left without speaking to anybody when Luke told her to go see her dad. Luke could tell they had just had a fight, and he decided to stay out of it.

He looked at his watch, it was eleven o'clock. It would be his anniversary in exactly one hour. He felt sad for Lorelai because he knew that she had been looking forward to it, and now this had happened. Emily was sighing to herself.

"Are you okay Emily?" asked Luke.

"Oh, I'm just fine." Emily's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"That was a dumb question," Luke admitted. "I'm not too good in these situations."

"I couldn't tell," Emily said but with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"It's our anniversary in one hour," Luke said to her.

"Well happy anniversary. Too bad you have to spend it here."

"Oh well there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Luke said waving his arm dismissively. "I mean, I wish we weren't here, but since we are its fine, I mean I wish-"

"I know what you mean Luke," Emily laughed to herself. "This is an absolute nightmare."

"You and Lorelai had a fight huh?"

"Yes, it was awful."

"Well you're having a bad day."

"I took it too far," Emily said sadly.

"Then you should apologize," Luke stated simply. "Now is not a time to turn on each other, you guys need to support each other." Luke couldn't believe he had just spoken so boldly to Emily, and Rory looked at him in horror.

"That was awfully blunt of you," Emily smiled at him. "You're right though, I should apologize."

Rory and Luke looked at each other in shock.

OOO

"Hey Dad," Lorelai kissed her father on the cheek and began crying.

"Lorelai honey," Richard began crying as well. He didn't want to cry in front of his daughter but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry you're in here."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Richard asked in surprise.

"Well I told you I was pregnant… and you did have a heart attack."

Richard began laughing at her; Lorelai looked at him in shock. He laughed so hard to Lorelai became worried that he'd have another heart attack.

"It's not that funny Dad," Lorelai said dryly, but she was relieved that he didn't blame her.

"Lorelai you're being pregnant is great news," Richard said taking her hand. "The best news I've gotten in quite a while actually."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Lorelai squeezed his hand affectionately. "You're going to be a Grandpa again."

Richard nodded his head happily, "I will be won't I? Or at least I hope so…"

"Dad," Lorelai frowned, "You're going to be okay."

"I hope so Lorelai, but if I'm not… I want you to know I love you, and I am proud of you. I know we've had our differences, but I am very proud to call you my daughter. You had a life of privilege, and instead of taking what was given to you, you made your own success in life."

Lorelai was speechless, she just nodded her head.

"Not many people could have done what you did; in fact I'd say most people couldn't have done that. You're a Gilmore through and through."

"Thanks Dad," Lorelai kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud to call you my Dad as well. Now you have to pull through this alright? You've worked too hard not to enjoy your retirement."

"I'll try my best," Richard said bravely. "If I don't-"

"Dad please don't talk like that," Lorelai said sadly.

"If I don't," Richard went on, "Please let your mother be a part of this baby's life. We missed a lot of moments of Rory's life, and I don't blame you, please don't think I'm attacking you. I just want you to let Emily be a Grandmother this time."

"I will," Lorelai promised. "It will be difficult, but I'll make sure that I do."

"Thanks Lorelai," Richard looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm running out of time, could you send Emily back here?"

OOO

Emily didn't know what to say to Richard when she saw his terrible white color, or the way he looked so miserable in pain. "We need to get you in surgery Richard, you don't look well."

Richard closed his eyes sadly, "Soon enough Emily, but first I just wanted to see everyone."

"Even Luke?" Emily asked.

"He's a good husband for Lorelai," Richard said simply. "He was not our choice for her, but Lorelai makes her own choices in life. He is good to her. They're very happy."

"Yes they are," Emily said slowly. She began to cry, and Richard looked at her helplessly. He couldn't leave his hospital bed because he was too weak, and hooked up to so many monitors. "I'm sorry Richard, I know it's all my fault you're in here."

"Emily that's nonsense!"

"No it's not," Emily said shaking her head. "I nagged you, and mothered you almost to death... I just thought that if I did everything right, then this wouldn't happen again. I didn't mean to make you so miserable."

"Emily," Richard began slowly, "As long as we've been together I've never been miserable. Thank you for tolerating me all these years."

The Doctor peaked into the room and looked at them both nervously, "We'll need to start the operation soon Richard." He left the room quickly before Emily could say anything. She kissed Richard on the cheek, and went to leave, but Richard pulled her into a more passionate kiss. It was long and deep, as well as sad and scary. It was like a kiss goodbye. When they broke apart Emily was speechless.

"I love you Emily Gilmore," Richard said bravely.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Emily said with a nod. "And I love you too."

OOO

"Where Rory?" Emily asked as she came back into the waiting room.

"She went to go get coffee," Lorelai answered her. "How are you holding up Mom?"

"I'm okay," Emily said sitting beside her. "He's going into surgery now."

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Luke asked politely.

"No," Emily said. "You're fine where you're at Luke." Luke and Lorelai quickly exchanged shocked expressions.

"Rory should be back any minute," Lorelai said. "You want me to have her get you some coffee Mom? I could call her."

"No, I'm fine. I do own you an apology though."

"Mom, that's not necessary. We were both upset."

"That's no excuse for what I said. I was wrong. I'm happy for you guys." Emily looked at her watch. "And happy anniversary."

"Thank you Mom," Lorelai said. She was honestly touched. "You and dad are going to be grandparents again."

Emily smiled back at her, "I'll have to start planning your baby shower."

"Well it's a bit early for that, but I'll let you throw it if you want."

"I'd love to."

OOO

Rory sat in her car looking at the hospital with knots in her stomach. She tried to motivate herself to go in there, but she didn't want to. More than anything in the world she didn't want to. Her Grandfather had just told her to quit being such a coward, and here she was less than an hour later.

At first she was just going to get hospital coffee, but then she realized that she wanted Starbuck's. But Starbuck's wasn't going to be open this late, and she knew that, but here she was...

She stuck her keys in the ignition, and started her car up. "Rory quit being a coward," she pep talked herself. "Just go back in there."

The truth was that her Grandfather was going to be dead soon, and she knew it in her heart that it was true. He had said his last words to everyone, and his time was dwindling down. Each minute drew the inevitable closer and closer.

She wasn't going back in there. If she didn't go in there, she would not have to be there when the bad news came... and if hse wasn't there when the bad news came, she could just put the whole Friday night out of her mind.

Where would she go though? She didn't really want to go back to her small apartment in Hartford. It would be too quiet, too easy to think about things.

She started up her car and drove towards Stars Hollow, hating herself more and more at the hospital went out of view.

OOO

Lorelai sighed as he hung up the phone. "Rory's not picking up."

"She's fine," Luke told her calmly. "She's probably clearing her thoughts. Maybe she's talking to Lane or something on the phone?"

"Lane has two young kids, she's in bed right now."

"Well maybe she's just taking a walk. It's been a rough night you know?"

"Yeah," Lorelai sat her phone back in her purse. "I'm sorry that you're stuck here on our anniversary. I was looking forward to you seeing the dress I bought."

"I can still see it," Luke said as her took her hand firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What did you have planned?"

"I can't tell you," Luke teased, "I'll save it for next year."

"Don't make me pull out my Jack Bauer moves on you Luke."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Lorelai said nodding her head. "I would like to imagine it."

"Well, I was going to close down Luke's diner. Then I was going to arrange the place up all fancy, and serve you a nice candle lit dinner."

Lorelai smiled, "That sounds nice. What were you going to cook for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks made from scratch."

"That would have been a good choice."

"...and all the coffee you could drink. I wouldn't even nag you about it."

"That sounds even better."

"After that we would have went to that crappy theatre you're so crazy about, and watched Casablance."

"Luke," Lorelai kissed him on the cheek, "That would have been perfect."

OOO

Rory pullled up to Stars Hollow, and parked her car outside of Luke's Diner. She didn't want to run into Babette outside and have to explain everything that had happened to her. It was late at night, and she knew that she probably wouldn't run into anybody, but she didn't feel like taking chances. She began slowly walking through the town aimlessly, trying not to think about what Richard had said to her.

She knew that she was being a coward, but she couldn't help herself. She knew that she needed to quit being such a Beth, but it was in her nature. Stars Hollow was beautiful at night, it was like something out of a Mark Twain novel. It was also a trap for her. She had it so easy here that anytime life got difficult she knew where she could run.

Sometimes she wished she could face her challenges head on, but home was so tempting, it was so easy to be here. She could probably make a living wrtiing for the Star Hollow Gazette, and live right next to her Mom for the rest of her life comfortably, but that wasn't what she truly wanted for herself. Somewhere along the way she had lost track of her career goals, and she wanted more than anything to get her motivation back. To regain all of her momentum.

Yale graduates don't spend their life in a small town like Stars Hollow. She needed to be out in the world making something out of herself.

"Rory!" Rory spun around but she already knew who was behind her. Jess ran up to greet her, and he stopped quickly upon seeing her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking a late night strolls through Stars Hollow. It's beautiful at this hour."

"I guess," Jess' face was full of concern, but her let it go. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure," Rory said nodding.

OOO

Lorelai hung up the phone for the fifth time, and was growing more concerned. "I give up," Lorelai said. She had a feeling that Rory was avoiding her, but she didn't want to push her too hard. This was a tough time for everyone.

"She'll be back soon I'm sure," Emily said yawning.

"I hope so."

"The Doctor is coming," Luke pointed out. Both women looked up in horror as the Doctor came slowly down the hallway.

"Mrs. Gilmore," he began sadly, "He didn't make it through surgery."

Note: Sorry for the long wait. This was a difficult chapter to write, mostly because it was kind of dark compared to the shows usual mood. I love all the reviews, and please feel free to leave me more. They make my day for real. Also, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I'll have the next one up more quickly. Thanks again guys.


	5. Episode 5: Garden Gnome Support Group

"Mrs. Gilmore," he said, "He didn't make it through surgery."

Emily gasped, her face showing a myriad of horrific emotions before finally crumbling into complete sadness. Lorelai clasped onto Luke and began quietly crying onto his shoulder. Luke held her tightly while looking at Emily helplessly.

"I'm sorry Emily; we did the best we could." Emily was ignoring the doctor however; for once she had nothing to say. This was beyond words, beyond anything she had ever expected to experience.

"Thanks Doctor," Luke finally said to make the doctor just go away. Nobody wanted to be having this conversation, and there was nothing left to say in these situations. The doctor just bowed his head sadly before finally shuffling away. Emily went over to the chair where she had been sitting and collected her purse. She took a few deep, measured breaths, and began walking towards the hospital exit.

Lorelai broke away from Luke and began running towards Emily, Luke grabbed her arm. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said blankly, "I can't just let her drive right now though…"

OOO

"How is life at the Courant?" asked Jess brightly. They were walking aimlessly through town, and Jess seemed to know something was wrong with her, but he didn't press for details. It was very peaceful just walking through the empty Stars Hollow with him.

"It's going just fine," Rory said shortly.

"Yeah," Jess said with a grin at her, "I read your last Nicholas Cage review. Good stuff."

"You could say I'm on that beat at the moment." Rory didn't want to talk about her current assignment with him at all.

"Yeah, maybe you'll get to review the Dodger movie huh?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath. Hopefully I'll be doing something else by then."

"Yeah hopefully," Jess seemed a little offended.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rory said awkwardly. "I mean, reviewing movies isn't really my passion you know. I mean, nobody loves movies more than me, but reviewing them just isn't for me. How was Liz doing?"

"She's fine. TJ is out of town, so I think she is enjoying the peace and quiet."

"I'm sure she enjoyed the one on one time with you."

"There was Doula though, so it wasn't really one on one," Jess said evasively.

"Yeah that's true," Rory wasn't going to be prying into his life on a night like tonight. You never know when someone might start prying back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Rory said with a slight nervous edge to her voice.

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Rory was caught off guard by this question. "No," she supplied honestly. "I haven't really been in a serious relationship since I broke up with Logan."

"Logan, as in the rich Chad Michael Murray wannabe jackass?"

"Yeah," Rory said frowning slightly, "He wasn't that bad of a guy though."

"Is that right?" Jess asked with a slightly offensive tone. "Why'd you guys split up? Did he cheat on you again?"

"No," Rory couldn't quite get defensive about Jess's attitude. Logan had been nothing but rude to Jess in their one encounter. Rory didn't feel like that was the real Logan that night, but she understood Jess's hostility. "He wanted me to marry him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, he expected me to just pack up my things and go with him. He did the whole public engagement thing, which I don't like… I just didn't want to throw my whole life away for him. He was ready to be married, I wasn't. He didn't want to stay stuck in relationship that wasn't going to progress into marriage. He wanted to settle down. I told him no, he left me on the day of my graduation."

"Sounds like he was being a complete dick," said Jess.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it sounds like an ultimatum to me. That's not right. It also sounds like he ruined your graduation."

"He didn't ruin it exactly," said Rory. "It did put a damper on things though."

"You know that's messed up right? I mean, you don't do that to people that you love."

"What should he have done Jess?" asked Rory. "Should he have just left me completely, without as much as a warning? Just up and leave me for no apparent reason?"

Jess stopped walking and looked at her, "You're right; I can't really judge him at all."

"No you shouldn't," Rory replied. "I do see where you're coming from though."

They walked around in silence for a little bit before Rory piped up, "Are you seeing anybody?"

"No," Jess said, "I haven't been in a steady relationship since… well we were together."

"Good," Rory said recklessly. Jess looked taken aback but smiled as they kept walking.

OOO

"Mom what are you doing?" Lorelai ran up to her mother's vehicle and opened the passenger door. Emily was staring blankly ahead at the bland parking garage of the hospital. She seemed to be in a trance.

"I don't know," Emily said dully.

"Well how about I sit with you for a while." Lorelai sat down in the passenger seat and looked around awkwardly.

"I don't even know where I'm going to go," Emily said. "I mean, I don't feel like I can go home right now. I can't face that empty house tonight," she broke off sadly. "Maybe not ever again."

"I don't think you should be driving anyways mom," Lorelai said softly. "You could stay with me for a couple of days if you wanted."

"No, I don't want to impose on you and Luke."

"Mom don't be silly, you wouldn't be imposing on us."

"Really Lorelai," Emily tried to brush her off, "I'll be okay to drive. I'll go to a hotel or something. I have to start planning the…funeral."

This sent Emily completely over the edge as she broke into a fresh round of crying. Lorelai didn't know what to do to comfort her in this situation. Her mother had never been this vulnerable… this real to her. She had always insisted on the upmost propriety. Now Lorelai was sitting in the car lost in her own grief, and her own cluelessness, just wanting to do something right for her mother for once.

"Mom," Lorelai said sadly, "I want you to come home with me tonight. Maybe just for one night? I could really use some support right now, and I'm sure Rory could as well."

"Where is Rory?" asked Emily. "Does she even know?"

"I think she knows Mom," Lorelai said sadly. "I can't reach her on her phone right now. I've been trying for a couple of hours now. She went out for coffee and never came back."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course Mom," Lorelai replied. "Rory is an adult though, I have to give her some space every once in a while."

"I suppose," Emily trailed off with doubt in her voice.

"Will you come and stay with us tonight?"

Emily nodded her head, "I will for one night. I have a lot to do though. I have to sort out the rest of Richard's affairs, and plan the funeral."

"I'll help you with all of that."

"No," Emily said waving her hand dismissively. "That wouldn't be proper. I'll plan my husband's funeral."

"Mom," Lorelai said firmly, "I want to help plan it. I know once Rory comes around she will also. Please don't shut me out for once. Especially not now."

"Okay then Lorelai," Emily smiled at her wanly. "You're awfully demanding tonight."

OOO

"So have you read any of my books at all?" Jess asked hopefully. They had somehow ended up at the lake. Jess was sitting on the dock beside Rory, and they were both staring out into the moonlighted waters.

"Yes," said Rory. "I'm reading Dodger right now."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's interesting."

"Interesting how? Like Human Centipede interesting?"

"No, not like Human Centipede. More like… interesting to see myself written into a novel."

"Oh," Jess said awkwardly.

"It is about me right? I assume that I am Beth?"

"Yes," Jess said after a pause. "How do you feel about it?"

"I think you accurately portrayed all of my faults. It was very humbling to read. It made me realize what a coward I am."

"Maybe we're both cowards," Jess said frowning. "I mean I'm the one that ran away."

"True," Rory said with a small nod. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about Beth though. It made me realize how I never come out with what I want, and how I let my life pass me by. Maybe I should have run off with you that one time? At least I would have been doing something… crazy for once."

"You're not totally tame," Jess said with a smile. "You're no Paris Hilton, but you've had your moments. I seem to remember you doing like a million hours of community service for Grant Theft Yacht-ing"

"Yeah, that's true. I just took risks for the wrong guy."

Jess looked at her curiously, "Who would have been the right guy?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Jess looked back at the water with an unreadable expression on his face. "Here I am being a big fat Beth again."

"You know," Jess began slowly. "There are a lot of nice qualities about Beth as well. She's smart, she's pretty, and she always sees the good in people."

"Yeah," Rory said. "I think sometimes Beth finds it hard to see the good in herself."

"Then Beth must be blind," Jess winked at her suggestively. His hand went over Rory's and he laid it gently on top of hers. She almost pulled her hand away but didn't. She pushed herself to be brave.

"Jess," Rory said nervously. "I don't think we can do this."

"Why not?" Jess's face was slowly moving closer to Rory's. She could see every detail of his familiar face. The places where he had slightly aged, and the places that were still fresh from her memories.

"What happens after Dodger is finished filming?"

"Just quit overthinking things for once," Jess said impatiently. Rory looked down at the dock, and Jess gently pushed her face back up. Now his mouth had found hers, and he gently began kissing her mouth. Rory made a small sound of approval, and slowly felt herself giving in to the kiss. She grabbed the back of Jess's head to kiss him more deeply.

Rory wasn't sure if this was what her Grandpa had meant about being brave, but to hell with it. In for a penny in for a pound. She didn't want to think about her Grandpa right now, but she couldn't help it She wondered how his surgery went, and at the thought of that a tidal wave of guilt punched her stomach making her feel instantly guilty. What was she doing? Was this what she wanted to do, or was she merely finding another cowardly way of escaping?

OOO

"I guess we should go home then?" Lorelai asked Luke and Emily. They were all riding in Lorelai's Jeep. Luke was driving of course, and they were all on edge about Rory.

"I guess we should," Luke said doubtfully. He started up the engine and began backing out from their parking spot.

"I hope Rory is alright," Emily said from the backseat. "I am trying not to worry about her, but I can't help but wonder what she's thinking."

"Rory's never dealt with something like this," Luke said reasonably. "I think that she's fine, she'll probably be waiting at the house."

"Hopefully," Emily sniffed.

OOO

Rory finally broke away from the kiss. It was a great kiss, even if it was a mistake. Even if she was being cowardly, at least she was making a bold choice for once. She didn't want this kiss to turn into sex, which would definitely be a mistake. Jess was a good person, an important person to her, and she didn't want to use him in such a way.

Jess leaned back casually. "That was nice," he said with a slight grin. "Glad to see we haven't lost our touch."

"No we haven't," Rory said with a small laugh. She began crying suddenly, and she quickly tried to wipe away her tears before Jess would notice.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory said sadly.

"Why don't we ever talk about things? You would always talk to Dean like he was Dr. Phil, but we always have this wall between us."

"I have a confession to make," Rory said suddenly. "I'm reviewing your book for The Courant."

Jess smiled at her mischievously. "Are you going to burn me with your infamously mighty pen?"

"No," Rory said quickly. "I tried to turn down the assignment, but my editor thinks it will make for a great spin on a book review."

"He's probably right," Jess said fairly.

"Probably, but I don't feel like it's honest or fair."

"I have a confession to make as well," Jess said with an even wider smile. "I called The Courant like five days ago and asked them to have you review my book."

Rory gasped in shock, "You butt face! Why would you do that?"

"I wanted you to read my book," Jess said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why though?"

"I want you to know how I feel Rory," Jess said quietly. "I was afraid that if I tried my old approach you'd just run away. I want you to read my book to the end Rory, and then I want you to tell me how you feel afterwards."

"I don't need to read your book to know how I feel," Rory said finally. She grabbed him by his jaw and pulled him into another kiss. This time it was more deep and passionate than the first. They fell back onto the deck, and Rory felt Jess's hands wandering up her body.

Her body was tingling in delight at this, and she had to stifle a moan. She pulled him directly on top of her, and eased her own hands up Jess's shirt to feel his lean stomach. The chemistry between them was burning hotter than ever, and Rory felt like she was finally going to give in to these urges, and just make love to Jess right on the moonlighted dock of the lake.

OOO

All of the lights of Lorelai's house were off, and Rory's car was not parked in the driveway. Lorelai decided to ignore this, and let Rory alone to deal with her own feelings. If Rory didn't want to face the music, then Lorelai wasn't going to force that pain on her. Luke turned off the Jeep and they all numbly piled out and started towards the front door.

"Your place looks lovely," Emily said with a forced tone of politeness. Lorelai knew that Emily didn't really approve of her home, but it was nice of her to act like she did.

"Thanks Mom," Lorelai said. "We'll probably have to expand a bit for the new baby, but I think I'm going to stay here."

"I think that's a great idea," Emily said shortly. Lorelai knew this politeness wouldn't last, but she tried to savor it while it did.

OOO

Rory pulled Jess's shirt off forcefully, and rolled him over so she could be on top of him.

"Hold up," Jess said unsurely. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Jess began slowly, "I've wanted this for a long time, but it feels like things are moving awfully fast."

"Slow down and die," Rory said winking at him.

"Since when has that been your motto?"

"Since now," Rory said shortly. "Now shut up and get naked." Jess opened his mouth in shock.

"What's going on with you?" He was in disbelief. This was not Rory; this was not Rory at all.

"Nothing," Rory said with dying convictions.

"Something is going on, and you don't want to talk about it. Are you using me for sex?"

"No," Rory said unconvincingly.

"You are!" Jess sat up and gently pushed Rory off of him. "Rory, if we ever do have sex, I want it to be right. Not something we'll regret later."

"I wouldn't regret it if we did it right now," Rory said.

"Yes you would, you just don't realize it yet. What's going on with you for real? You can talk to me about, maybe I can help."

"I'm fine," Rory crossed her arms and looked at the water sadly.

"Whatever," Jess said crossly.

OOO

Luke was struck by a sudden idea. He was in the kitchen getting everyone a drink when it hit him. He pulled his phone out of his pocked, and stepped outside to the backyard. He looked through his contacts for Jess and dialed the number.

OOO

Jess sauntered off angrily, and Rory called after him. "Where are you going?"

Jess had to pee, but he didn't want to be crass. "I'll be right back, nature calls." He walked off to the woods, and went a bit past the tree line out of view. His phone began to ring, and he looked at the caller. It was Luke.

"Howdy," he said as he answered the phone.

"What are you doing right now?" Luke asked urgently.

"Well hello to you Uncle Luke," Jess said dryly, "I'm doing just fine."

"Seriously," Luke said impatiently, "What are you doing right now?

"Peeing," Jess said bluntly.

"Oh," Luke sighed into the phone, "Well never mind then."

"What did you think I was doing Luke? My days of stealing Garden Gnomes are behind me. I joined a support group and everything."

"You're hilarious; you're a regular Carrot Top."

"Carrot Top isn't funny."

"I know," Luke replied. "Sorry I bothered you."

"What are you calling me so late for?"

"Well I might as well tell you," Luke said. "We're looking for Rory. Have you seen her?"

"Looking for Rory? She's a freaking adult Luke, I knew her Mom was codependent of her, but that's disturbing."

"Look Jess," Luke said angrily, "I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important that we find her."

"Why's that?"

"Her Grandfather passed away tonight… so if you see her just let her know we're looking for her."

Jess had small shockwaves going through his body, he had a feeling that something was bothering Rory, but he didn't think it was anything that serious.

"Jess, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Jess said. "Rory is with me, not right now, but we're at the lake together."

"The Lake?"

"You know, the lake you pushed me in that one time."

"Jess send her home, but don't tell her anything about her Grandfather please."

"She doesn't know?"

"Richard had a heart attack at dinner tonight, she left while he was in surgery… she doesn't know anything for sure."

"Alright then," Jess said decisively. "I'll bring her home."

OOO

Luke went back to the living room to find Lorelai and Emily sitting in silence. "Rory is with Jess," he informed them wearily.

"Jess?" Emily said with a look of disgust. "Your nephew Jess?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "That would be him."

"What is she doing with him?" Lorelai said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Luke answered her. "He didn't say. He did say he'd bring her home though."

"Oh well that makes me feel better," Lorelai said shaking her head. "This is unbelievable."

"I can't believe she would be cozying up to that imbecile while her Grandfather was dying!" Emily said in anger.

"You all act like Jess is the devil," Luke said defensively.

"He's just not good enough for Rory," Lorelai said.

"Who is good enough for Rory? Besides, we don't even know what they're doing."

"I know what Jess would like to be doing," Lorelai replied.

"This isn't the time for these arguments," Luke said. "Rory should be here soon."

"Unbelievable," Lorelai said ignoring Luke. "Jess hasn't even been in town for two days and he's already trying to get back into Rory's life."

Luke sighed exasperatedly and sat down on the living room chair shaking his head.

OOO

Jess came back to the dock where Rory was still sitting. She had her face buried in her hands in resignation. "I just got off the phone with Luke," he informed her.

She looked up at him sadly, "So you know everything then."

"Yeah," he said simply. "Let's get you home."

"I don't want to go," Rory said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get any bad news."

"It doesn't matter what you do Rory, nothing can change what is already done."

"Is he dead then?"

Jess didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't want to be the one to answer that question, and he knew in his heart that he shouldn't be the one to do it. She needed to go home and talk to her mother, and that was the bottom line. "Let's just get you home."

Rory nodded her head silently, and slowly stood up. Jess took her hand and began walking with her.

Note: So, I know these last few chapters have taken a depressing turn. I hope that won't be the tone of this novel. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and awesome reviews. I have a couple more things to tidy up with these recent developments, and then the tone should go back to being lighter, and more Gilmore Girls-esque. Thanks again for all the reads guys.


End file.
